Against All Odds
by Kyoshi Slickfish
Summary: A mysterious kidnapping forces childhood friends to fight the ultimate battle between their hearts and what it means to be a ninja. Loosely based on original storyline, centered around the 4 ninjas, but with many other characters! *on hiatus*
1. Prologue: For the Future!

**Disclaimer:** I am not affiliated with DOA, Temco, or Team Ninja. I do not own these purely-fictional characters.

Hey, Kyoshi here! This is my first shot at a fanfic, and I think it's going pretty well. I wrote half of this story already, but I'm posting a few chapters at a time to get some input, so if you're bored, please give me some input!

A little about **Against All Odds** I started this when I was inspired by the beautiful movies in DOA 3, but before DOAU came out when I understood the whole back story. By that time, I was like "My story isn't right", but ran with it anyway, just so everyone knows before I get a barrage of emails. I put my own twist to the plot, relating the characters a little bit more than the whole fighting tournament thing, and with a pinch of Ninja Gaiden, this story was born! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Prologue:  
For the Future!**

The needle pierced the soft tissue of Kasumi's neck as she struggled helplessly on the steel cold table. Soft, senseless waves began to wash over her body, but her mind raced with anxiety, still quick with reflex. She could still feel the blade of the knife cut through her stomach.

Swallowing the pain, her hazel brown eyes rolled to the back of her skull, catching a glimpse of her tormentor before she shut them to prevent any tears. Every night, he came to her, chaining her, dehumanizing her. Kasumi's temples throbbed with hatred for the solitary figure, shadowed by the white light straining her vision. The drugs didn't help either.

"It's no use to fight, Kasumi," his velvety voice cooed, a sound so smooth trying to overpower the twitching, the slicing, the screaming. "This is for the future!"

_There will be no future if I am to die here like this_, she thought bitterly. She, Kasumi of the Mugen-Tenshin clan, conquered foes near and far, transcended the centuries as the superior warriors of their world, but yet, their fiercest woman was degraded to a floundering test animal at the mercy of science. Who was this man? And why must she be the tortured one? The man's insane laughter continued the hurt.

A bead of sweat fell into her eye as she tried to with hold another pained yell. Her own warm blood oozed into her mouth as she bit further onto her swollen lips. Her mysterious tormentor ignored her pain and continued to prick and slice his will into her soft flesh.

A few more needle punctures stung Kasumi until the scariest part of the ceremony. She dreaded it the most. The acidic bubbles cheered hungrily for their daily meal. Every muscle in Kasumi's body protested being thrown into their green sludge and toxic fumes. But she was still their prisoner, their lab rat, chained to the operating table with the thickest of steel cuffs.

Four surly men grunted in unison as the table shot up five more feet into the air. Shakily, they made their somber march to the toxic substance. Kasumi's nostrils soured within seconds, her pupils shrinking in fear of the impending submergence. She didn't remember what the drowning feeling was like, and Kasumi fought to keep her memory impervious to the near prospect of her defeat. She didn't know what she did to deserve this treatment, bleeding and torn from her abuse, but here was the horrible end.

The henchmen stopped inches from the bubbling concoction. The shadowy figure nodded, and everything turned green. Kasumi struggled with the rest of her strength, but the toxins invaded her body. She had no choice. Air fled her body. The darkness came swiftly.

Drenched in sweat, Kasumi shot straight up in her bed. Her lungs fought for air, still free around her. She glanced around her and realized she was safe, on her cot in her wooden home. Kasumi soon breathed relief, although disappointed she sweated through another set of sheets with the same dream. She hugged her middle tightly and closed her eyes. Then, with the same raw fear as in her dream, Kasumi let her fingers caress her side, along the long, hair-thin scar still red and throbbing from the dream.


	2. Master Ryu

**Disclaimer:** I am not affiliated with DOA, Temco, or Team Ninja. I do not own these purely-fictional characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
**Master Ryu**

Ryu Hayabusa dipped his fishing line into the murky river waters. A tall, built man, Hayabusa dressed in forest green khaki pants and a black tank top, a pointed straw hat shading his green eyes from the bright sun. Although many knew him as the Super Ninja, few knew where he lived or the fact that he loved to fish. Hayabusa gently placed his sword on the ground to exchange it for a brand new fishing pole he purchased from downtown Tokyo. He walked to the edge of the rocks along the riverbank and scanned the opposite side with his keen eyes. He smiled when along the river's edge, weaving through the trees, he saw two young boys, both probably no older than thirteen, running with wooden shinai, their laughter ringing through the forest.

The first boy wore the deep burgundy cloth and black armor of the Mugen-Tenshin clan, his hair stringy with sweat and his bangs growing awkwardly over his eyes, too short to tuck behind his ears and too long over his eyes. He trailed behind the other boy, dressed in dark black and the gold-lined black gear of the Hayabusa clan, who leaped flawlessly from rock to rock.

"I think we lost them," panted the Hayabusa boy, stopping by the river. "Once again, me and Hayate are victorious over the evil villains!"

"Hayate and I," corrected the second boy, joining his friend and wiping his hair over his forehead. "But Ryu, when are you going to get this leaf-thing down? They fly in my face when I was trying to keep up with you."

The young Ryu blushed, looking at his hands sheepishly. "My father says it's part of my powers, or something. I can call upon the Earth for strength, and when I do stuff, the leaves get in my own way. I don't know what to do about it!"

The boys began to laugh when a voice interrupted their jokes. "Stupid head, all ninjas can call upon Earth for power, that's what makes us special!" a shrill voice yelled. To the boys' horror, a small figure jumped out from the forest and landed a perfect front flip…right on top of Ryu. A girl, dressed in all black, pinned Ryu down on his back to the amusement of herself and Hayate. "Got ya!"

"Surprise!" yelled another young girl in a blue suit. Her red hair was tied back in a messy ponytail with a long yellow ribbon. She ran up to the trio at the river bank, but suddenly tripped on driftwood beached by the riverside. She yelped in pain and hugged her knee tightly, on the verge of tears. Hayate went to her aid, trying to calm her.

"Oh stupid Kasumi the klutz! Always behind everyone else," said the first girl, hopping off Ryu. Her long brown hair blew in the wind, and her brown eyes studied young Kasumi on the floor. "You know you're not supposed to make noises and give away the surprise. You're never going to be a kunoichi!"

"Will too!" retorted Kasumi, sticking out her tongue.

Hayate wrapped his arm around the other girl's shoulders and hugged her tightly. "Be nice Ayane, she's learning," he said sweetly. "We all are."

"Yeah, it's not her fault that girls can't be as good of ninjas as boys are," Ryu laughed.

That remark sent both girls tumbling over Ryu, leaving Hayate as the only one laughing.

Hayabusa chuckled to himself as the images faded to memory. The afternoon sun smiled on his muscular body, and the wind blew through his long brown ponytail. With the wind, a trail of green leaves danced in the wind, surrounding Hayabusa. He closed his eyes as he breathed in their woody-scent and suddenly tightened his grip on his fishing rod. Something was not right.

"Are you trying to sneak up on me or get past the Super Ninja?" he asked. "Kasumi…"

The amber-haired girl cursed under her breath and emerged from her crouching position behind a screen of trees. She looked at her elder friend, cocking her head. "I'm surprised your ears can still hear while on either side of your ego-filled, fat head!" she retorted, crossing her arms. Hayabusa did not turn to face her but calmly cast his line into the water. "How did you know it was me?"

"Well because my head's so big, my ears reach out much farther to detect any indiscreet kunoichi behind me," he replied. Kasumi opened her mouth in protest, but two emerald green eyes winked back to silence her. Hayabusa held his palm open towards Kasumi to reveal three milky pink sakura leaves. "There's no other girl I know who smells as sweet as these flowers."

Kasumi blushed at the compliment. At the moment, the last thing she needed was to be charmed by Hayabusa, but the scene was too perfect to mind. The sun shining down from behind his wide, muscular shoulders continued to warm the girl's cheeks and made her smile. _"No wonder he likes to fish so much,"_ Kasumi thought. _"Even at 23, he still acts like when we were children sometimes. But I know he's been through so much more than I…ever since his clan…"_

Hayabusa noticed a distantly dark fire flicker in Kasumi's usually bright hazel eyes. A quick jerk on his arm turned his attention back to his fishing pole. "Do you want to reel it in?" he asked to a now curious Kasumi.

Nodding, she walked to the river's edge to where Hayabusa stood. The weight of the thin fishing rod surprised Kasumi, so she gripped the foam handle like the hilt of her sword. The laughter of her friend caused her to pout inquisitively at Hayabusa.

"No, just relax your arms so you minimalize tension in the line and wear the fish out," he instructed. Kasumi loosened her grip, but the weight of the rod made her muscles shake in weariness. Seeing this, Hayabusa slowly walked behind Kasumi so her back pressed against his chest. He cupped her hands in his so he supported the rod's weight and guided her hands through the air.

Kasumi didn't know if she was warm from the sun or being so close to Hayabusa. Her dreams sent her mind into a frenzy every night, and she certainly didn't need a man to torment her during the day. Not when she knew of the important mission ahead of her. Kasumi remembered when frivolous thoughts of romance and adventure had no place in her life, but when Hayabusa returned two years ago, everything became too complicated for her simple life. Everyone in the European world knew of the so-called "Super Ninja", and her childhood playmate turned into a hero. Hayabusa returned with such notoriety, he came back to Japan only to live in seclusion, rebuilding his clan's fortress in the depths of uncharted forests. Few of Kasumi's Mugen-Tenshin clan came to help him, including her and her brother. But now her brother…

"Now!" Hayabusa commanded, pulling the fishing rod back and Kasumi from her reflections. He laughed as a large fish flounced crazily at their feet. Kasumi put the rod down, enjoying the joyous ring in her friend's deep voice. How long had it been since she heard him so happy? Why couldn't she be as strong as Hayabusa?

Her silent questions were only answered by large ripples from the river and a shadow growing from within the waters. "Haya-Hayabusa! What is that?" she stammered, backing away from the edge of the rock.

Instinctively, Hayabusa unsheathed his sword and took his fighting stance, Kasumi safely behind him. He inched forward, tensely, when the thing sprang into the air in a burst of water. Kasumi fell to the floor, her bangs covering her eyes, heavily drenched with river water. When she wiped them from her vision, she saw Hayabusa pinning someone to the ground with his sword at their throat. It was a woman!

"Aww, Haya-honey, is that anyway to greet an old friend?" she cooed from underneath the ninja.

Hayabusa stayed tensed for a moment before, as if never attacked, he calmly drew back his lethal sword. He walked back to tend to his now tangled fishing line, ignoring a completely clueless Kasumi on the floor. "What do you want Rachel?" he asked gruffly.

Kasumi watched him pretend to wind the plastic string back into its reel. She really saw him wrap it around his fist a few times and break it with the strength of his hand. His green eyes no longer shone green, but froze icy cold and dark. _I wonder who this woman really is…_

"Well it's nice to know you still remember me," she replied, completely oblivious to Hayabusa's annoyance. She stood up, revealing much of her curvaceous body in a very revealing leather swimsuit. Kasumi averted her eyes to ignore how beautiful she was in an untamed kind of way, her blonde hair falling loosely over her shoulders and bright red lips in a smirk. "I was hoping I'd run into you doing whatever thing you do, like the old days."

Hayabusa squatted, still hovering over his fishing rod and his back to the new arrival. For a second, he locked eyes with Kasumi before he turned to face Rachel. "Those 'old days' happen to be my bad days, for your information. Many thanks to you," he said coldly. "And now that you've seen me doing my thing, which was being happy, how about you go on your way before I have to save us from whatever trouble you just happen to bring."

Rachel smirked, finally hurt from Hayabusa's coldness. She put her hands on her waist and turned away from his piercing gaze. "I came here to ask you something," she said, throwing in a few dramatic pauses. "I felt a stirring in my blood, nature is not right, but it couldn't be…"

"It's not," snapped Hayabusa. "I'm sure it's not…them."

Kasumi furrowed her brow in confusion. Who was this woman exactly, and what were they talking about? Could it have something to do with Hayabusa's past mission? Has she hurt him in some way for him to act so irritated? Was she…his lover from the past?

She pushed that last question out of her mind, cursing herself for even thinking about Hayabusa's personal life. And worse, feeling jealous of it. As Hayabusa and Rachel talked feverishly, she brushed off her blue kunoichi outfit and began to stand up, when something flew right in front of her face and startled her back down. It was a kunai with a beautiful magenta flower pin wheel spinning in the wind. Hayabusa stopped arguing to look at it. He felt a pang of déjà vu.

"It is not the Fiends that you fear," called out a familiar voice. A figure jumped out of the trees, a flash of purple covered by a dark black cape. She flipped over Kasumi and landed next to Hayabusa and Rachel, blocking the kunoichi's view. "But there is something wrong."

"I knew it!" exclaimed Rachel, snapping her fingers. "We must find out what it is!"

"We?" scoffed Hayabusa. "I doubt what happens here in my world has much to do with you. And how did you find me? This place is supposed to be a secret to outsiders."

"I'll have you know that your world isn't so small, _Super Ninja_," Rachel replied. Hayabusa flinched at the title she threw at him. "I'm living in France now, but I still can't escape you. Myths of modern machine fighters are circulating around Europe, and they think you're just super! But despite this, I could still feel that something is wrong. The only person I think of, who I thought would understand…is you."

"Being thrown into a situation is one thing, but it is not understanding. I understood what I had to do then, but, I will not fight anymore. I'm trying to live my life in peace right now," he replied calmly.

Rachel nodded her head and turned back to the river. "I'll be in France if you need any information. I thought I'd just give you a heads up…I think something is very wrong." She began to walk back to the edge of the water, but turned around. "Oh, and I'm sorry I startled your girlfriend. She's cute. You like them young, don't you Ryu?"

With Kasumi blushing once more, Rachel jumped into the water and disappeared from sight.

Hayabusa averted his eyes, lost in thought. Then Ayane put a hand on his arm. "Master Ryu," she said softly. Hayabusa looked at her with concern; she hadn't called him that since her days with Murai…

"Something is wrong. I've been meaning to tell you, something is lurking in the Miyama. I don't feel safe there."

Hayabusa smiled and ruffled her hair. "So the witch actually wanted to come out of her forest and join civilization?"

"You should talk!" she laughed back, pushing Hayabusa in his chest. Their moods were still tense with their encounter.

Kasumi jumped up from the ground, realizing that she was still part of the situation. "Who was she?" she suddenly blurted. Kasumi almost hit herself. Why did she always have to be so clueless? Ayane was sure to tease her so.

The other kunoichi just looked at her. Kasumi tried to hold her composure; she was not used to seeing Ayane with purple hair. She remembered the first time Ayane came to train at the Mugen-Tenshin Estate: she flinched when she saw the new appearance. Long gone were the soft brown hair she shared with Hayate and the eager round brown eyes. Ayane stood proud, a fully trained clan leader of the Hajin Mon at the young age of sixteen, her eyes cold and piercing, her black armor menacingly daring anyone of the Mugen-Tenshin to harass her as they did when they were children. Kasumi never understood why Ayane's appearance changed so drastically, why the clan shunned her, or why Kasumi always feared her younger half-sister.

Yet, something else bothered Hayabusa rather than Ayane's stealthy appearance. He spent more time with her half-sister than Kasumi ever did, and once again, she was left with her own cluelessness.

"Don't worry, Kasumi," Hayabusa said softly. "It's nothing you should wrinkle your pretty face over. We know Rachel from…from when I had to go away."

Ayane let out a chuckle and turned her back to talk to Hayabusa. Kasumi flushed; he treated her like a child, not a woman.

"How long have you felt threatened in the Miyama?" Hayabusa asked the purple-haired girl. "Why haven't you told me about this?"

"I doubted it was your concern. I asked Genra for help, but…"

"Not my concern? I promised Hayate that I would always look after you two," he replied. "By the way, you aren't still making assassinations for those people, are you Ayane? You know that's not proper etiquette…"

"For a girl, I know, I know!" Ayane interrupted. She did not look into Hayabusa's all-knowing eyes. Her hand clenched into a fist; he did not understand her motives.

"For a kunoichi," Hayabusa corrected. "You know, you just make the slanderous things the samurai said about ninjas in ancient times true to the people of today. The clans don't accept you for the way you act."

Ayane rolled her eyes. This intervention wasn't working. "HER clan doesn't accept me. You forget, I may be only half Hajin-Mon, but they accept me fully as their next leader. I think I can make choices for myself. But this is far from what I wanted to talk to you about, Hayabusa. I'm going to find answers, and the only way I can think of is by doing these hits."

"Answers to what?" Hayabusa asked slowly.

"Hayate."

Hayabusa closed his eyes, exhaling his breath to calm his thoughts. His old "friend" Rachel appeared, his best friend's little sister was assassinating people for the western world, and Kasumi tried to sneak past him…Kasumi! Hayabusa turned around only to find Kasumi fiddling with his fishing pole. When she realized he was staring at her, she smiled nervously and put the object down.

"Hayate is not your concern, as your actions are not mine," he said gravely, turning back to Ayane. "I will bring him back."

"How? I haven't seen you do anything to find him, Hayabusa!" Ayane snapped back. "Unlike you, I can't just sit back and wait for him to come home like a lost dog. I am not afraid to actually go out and find him."

Hayabusa pressed his mouth into a thin line. He stared at her, not in anger, but pity. "If you have walked my shoes, you would know that I sliced fear in two with my sword. But I can't make any rash actions to find Hayate. There's much more to think about and wait."

"You forget Hayabusa…I was there with you too," she said quietly. Hayabusa did not respond. "Well I've waited for eleven months now, and I'll be damned if one more goes by with my brother missing," Ayane said icily.

Her face suddenly softened. "I'm sorry. I just don't have any answers for my people. They ask for help because they are scared to travel out of the fortress, and the Mugen-Tenshin won't help because…of me. Hayate would've come to my aid, but he's…he's missing, and his clan thinks it's my fault!"

"I'll help your people, sister," Kasumi said gently. She had walked close to her friends who, for a moment, forgot she was still there. "I know Hayate's disappearance isn't your fault."

"Oh, so what do you plan on doing about it?" sneered Ayane. "Ordering your people to help an enemy when you're clan leader?"

Kasumi wrinkled her eyebrows, and Hayabusa shook his head. "She's only trying to help, Ayane."

"Hayabusa," she said, covering her head with her black hood. "If you can barely do anything about my problem, what makes you think that bubble-head has any good ideas? I'm going to do what I've been doing, which is help myself. If you change your mind, find me…if you can keep up."

With that, Ayane jumped out of sight, back into the forest.

Hayabusa sighed at his predicament. _"Women"_, he thought sadly. Truthfully, he had no idea where to start looking for Hayate. He had been so busy rebuilding his land for the past months and paying proper homage to those who perished: his entire village. Deep down, he was also ashamed that he had let his plans take priority over finding his best friend, who helped with his project. And although he said he knew no fear, he didn't want to be taken away from his homeland for so long again. The hero thing wasn't his department.

"Do you think I'm a bubble-head?" Kasumi asked quietly after watching Hayabusa contend with his thoughts in silence.

The ninja looked up at her soft face and couldn't help but smile. "I'd think you're a bubble-head only if you dare to think you are something as silly as that," he replied. "You know how Ayane gets when she's driven by something. Don't mind her."

Kasumi nodded and walked back to the riverbank and sat down, hugging her knees to her chest. She stared at the spot where Rachel had appeared before revealing a side of Hayabusa and Ayane she never knew. They had done so much as ninjas already, and she felt like she was left behind, never knowing any real combat outside of her Mugen-Tenshin world. How did she expect to find Hayate if the more-experienced Ayane and Hayabusa were at a loss? Could she really leave and find him on her own?

A hand appeared in front of her holding an intricately-woven flower made out of green leaves. Kasumi smiled and took it. "You used to make these for me when you finally learned how to control the leaves," she said softly. Kasumi closed her eyes and blew the flower into the river.

"What did you wish for?" Hayabusa asked, sitting with his legs over the rock next to Kasumi.

She smiled coyly at him. "If I tell you, it won't come true."

Hayabusa nodded and grinned. "Have you thought about the notion that you're going to be the next clan leader? That's a big responsibility."

"I know, and I know that I'm not the right person for it," replied Kasumi. "I wish I can be as strong as Ayane or Hayate…or even you."

"Now I hope you didn't waste that flower wishing for that," Hayabusa scolded. He pointed to her reflection in the river. "You are very strong, Kasumi. If you think acting strong is the same as hiding your emotions, you're wrong. You follow your heart, and it shows. Someone like you cannot be stopped."

"Someone like me?"

Hayabusa cupped his hands once more and when he opened them, a heart and another flower of leaves emerged. He gave the heart to Kasumi as he put the flower in her hair. "Listen to your heart. Surely it will lead to somewhere you know you belong."

Kasumi stared at the heart in her hand. Then she let it out. "My heart tells me to leave this place and find Hayate."

She looked away, scared of Hayabusa's reaction. She did not see the muscles in his face tense, and he did not answer. "That Rachel woman, you met her when you were gone, right?" Kasumi asked hesitantly. "What happened when you were away?"

Hayabusa looked at her startled. He did not expect that question from someone as innocent as Kasumi. "She's not my type, if that's what you're asking," he replied.

Kasumi blushed. "I didn't mean it like that! I meant, what did you do, where did you go when you were gone? Maybe Hayate went to do the same thing."

"Trust me, he didn't," Hayabusa said bitterly. "Let's just say that I don't want to be the one responsible for giving you nightmares, Kasumi." He watched her stiffen at his comment. "In fact, I wanted to ask you the same thing."

Kasumi's eyes grew dark. She looked down at the river, and after a moment, said, "I wish I could tell you, but I can't."

Hayabusa nodded. "How about this? When you want to tell me where you went for those six months, I'll tell you a little about my adventures. The cool stuff."

Kasumi tried to smile, but she looked at him sadly. "No." Hayabusa was taken aback at her response. "I'd like to tell you, but I can't remember. I just know I haven't been the same since, and…and you don't have to worry about the nightmares, Ryu. I have enough of them all ready!"

With that, she took off running back into the forest, stifling her tears. Hayabusa could've stopped her, but instead, looked at the heart crushed to pieces on the ground, smashed by Kasumi's hurried steps.


	3. One

**Chapter 2**

**One**

In another land, a man woke up from his uncomfortable position on the ground. He woke up to realize that he was sprawled on rocky ground, seemingly somewhere in the mountains of…somewhere. He reached up to rub his aching forehead only to notice a steel cuff with a few links of chain hanging on the end. There was another on his left hand also; it said "Ein". A breeze wafted through the trees, and the sudden chill made him realize that he wasn't wearing a shirt, only red pants. The man looked down at his body, staring in wonder at the tan muscles, confused by the unfamiliarity of his own appendages.

_Is this my body?_ he thought, running his hands along his hard stomach. _How did I get this way? Why am I lying here?_

The man stood up with a wave of nausea rushing to his brain. _I've got to get help. But do I need it?_

Then he noticed them. All of them. Numerous little puncture holes in his body with stitching over them. Long, pencil thin gashes from his hip to underneath his underarm. Blood stains on his red pants. Yes, he needed help.

His brain yelled at him to run, but his body went into an autopilot stealth mode. Instead of a normal jog to find people who might help him, the man crouched in the shadows of his surroundings, jumped onto tree branches, and moved without a sound.

_How do I know how to do this?_

A sound froze every muscle in his body. _Footsteps_, his brain thought immediately. _Fast, like someone's running._

His eyes darted to the right, and he saw it. A girl. She was young looking, wearing a white karate gi, hands in fists pumping away, her hair held back by a white headband. Her face did not seem strained, but he could hear her breath labored by the exercise. He breathed with her. The man wanted to leave the cover of the shadows, but then he heard another sound and froze.

To the girl's right, someone jumped out of the bushes and tackled the girl to the ground. She grunted in surprise and tried to fight off her attacker, but could not get up. Then the man acted.

Faster than a tiger attacking its kill, he jumped out from behind his cover, landing a swift kick to the attacker's middle and knocking him off the girl. The attacker was tall, wearing karate gear similar to the girl's, but black. "What the hell are you doing, pal?" he yelled, his face covered with a mask. The attacker leapt to his feet, backing away from the mysterious rescuer.

"Get away from her!" the man screamed back. The sound of his voice startled him. It was just as unfamiliar as his own name.

"No, you get away!" the attacker yelled, taking a fighting stance.

Instinctively, the man took his own. _I don't want to fight, yet everything inside me tells me that I must!_

_But why?_

The attacker threw a high punch that was easily dodged and immediately hit in the back of the head for. The man turned around to block the stream of kicks and punches from the attacker, who kept hitting in amazement that the man did not tire or budge. When his attacks were finished, the man reached back, and although moving his hand forward a mere six inches in front of his chest, the punch sent the attacker into the bushes he jumped out of, except about twenty more feet back. The man could feel the power rushing through his body, as if charged by the fight like a battery.

_What is this feeling? Why does fighting come naturally to me?_

"Sir!"

A call from the girl startled the man out of his daze. "Sir! Are you all right?" she asked. Hitomi looked over the bare-chested man before her. He was very handsome with rich brown eyes and hair, and chiseled muscles. She had to keep from blushing, especially when this stranger just beat up her friend.

"Are you bleeding?" asked Hitomi, walking up to the man and squinting at his bare body.

"I…I don't think so," he replied slowly.

"Thank you for saving me, although it wasn't necessary," the girl said cheerfully. "This run is part of my training. My father runs the dojo here, and one of our exercises is to run two miles and then successfully fight off an 'attacker'. It's for self-defense, but you obviously have enough for yourself to demonstrate on my friend Darien over there."

The man nodded, but did not say anything. He glanced in the general direction of where painful groans echoed from behind the bushes.

"May I ask you your name? You know, civilians aren't supposed to go all the way out here because we use these grounds to train in," the girl continued. "Of course, the civilians here think we're some sort of heathens or-"

"Where is here?" interrupted the man.

Hitomi was taken aback with his questions. She looked at the odd visitor with a slight smile before realizing that he asked her a genuine question. "You don't know where you are, sir?"

The man shook his head. _If I knew, I wouldn't be asking, now would I?_

"How about your name?

The man opened his mouth, but shook his head again. "You can call me Ein, I suppose." He held out his left arm to show her the faint etching in his wrist cuff. There were more scars along the inside of his arm.

"Oh my," the girl gasped. "Well, Ein, how about I take you to my father? We'll help you get your bearings here and maybe you'll remember after some rest and first aid for your cuts."

The man, now called Ein, nodded and followed the girl's notion. She was very nice. Maybe she and her father could help him.

"But, uh, before we go, do you mind…?" the girl pointed back at the bushes, where Darien tried to stand up.

Ein walked back and easily picked up the wrongly-abused boy. "I'm really sorry," he apologized when they started walking.

Darien just nodded off, draped over Ein's thick arms.

Just around the mountain, Ein's breath was stolen by the beautiful scenery before him. Further ahead, at the top of a flight of stairs, was a stone building, ancient and oriental-looking. "Are we going there?" he asked, stopping to stare around him.

"Yep!" giggled the girl. "My name is Hitomi, and that's where I live, my father's dojo. Welcome to Germany!"

* * *

"So you don't remember anything about yourself, Ein?" asked Heiko, a stern-looking man, from behind his work desk. Hitomi's father was largely built and strong, but his face gave the softest of expressions as he talked. 

Ein shook his head. It was amazingly quiet inside the white office, despite its location in the middle of the dojo. With glass windows on both sides, Ein could see the rows and rows of practicing students, ranging from young kids, to teenagers Hitomi's age, and older adults. On his right stood Hitomi, who wrapped a towel around an ice pack for her friend Darien, who stayed in a cot against the far wall. He felt slightly guilty for his condition.

"Hitomi says you are quite the fighter," Heiko continued. "Not much impresses her much since I raised her in my dojo, not even her old man, so I am very curious of your ability…especially since you don't have any kind of memories of even learning."

Ein shrugged his shoulders. Yes, it was impressive to these fighting types of people, but it scared him deep down. What kind of life had he led that requires such a high degree of fighting skills?

"Because I have many students who come here to train for months at a time, I'm sure I have an open room for you to stay here until you have recovered your memory," Hitomi's father continued, looking into his eyes.

Uncomfortable, Ein glanced at Hitomi. Her blue eyes sparkled with excitement as she returned the gaze. She smiled and nodded her head, urging Ein to take the offer. "Are you sure?" Ein asked, very wary of their kindness.

"Absolutely," Heiko said, smiling. "My daughter adores you, you must!"

"Dad!" Hitomi protested, blushing a deep red. She turned back around to tend to an unconscious Darien.

Heiko chuckled. "It does cost money to rent out our rooms, but under your circumstances, I will provide you a room and food if you promise to train here and let me see your talent. It will be a fair exchange and a great experience for all of us."

Hitomi snuck a glance at her father; she couldn't believe how generous he treated the stranger. Not noticing Hitomi's surprise, Ein smiled and nodded his head. "Thank you so much for your kindness," he said.

"Don't mention it," replied Heiko. He shuffled through his desk drawers until he pulled out a stack of papers. "I'll see if there is a private suite open and call our doctor so he can take a look at your physical health in case there's anything wrong that we can't tell just by looking at you. Hitomi, take care of Ein, I will be right back."

"Yes, father," she said, getting up. She walked to a closet, pulled out some folded garments, and walked back to Ein with the clothes in a neat stack. "These are a few clothes you can wear for now: a karate gi, our uniform sweat pants and shirts. When you're training, there's not much room for fashion."

"Arigato," Ein said, bowing his head and taking the pile. He looked back up at a just-as-stunned Hitomi. "What did I just say?"

"I think…I think you spoke Japanese," Hitomi stammered. "Maybe you're from Japan…" She paused and then suddenly smiled. "I'm half Japanese, you know."

"Really?"

Hitomi nodded. "My mother was Japanese, and my father is German. His name seems Japanese anyway, doesn't it? He just loves the culture so much. Of course, the English-speaking students call him Master Rick, since that's what it translates to, but even if you call him Grand Master of the Universe, he'll answer to it all."

Ein laughed and looked at the young girl. She acted much older than she looked. "Where is your mother? What does she think about you and all this fighting?"

Hitomi's eyes grew sad, and Ein instantly regretted the question. "My mother died when I was very young," she replied quietly. "After her death, my father moved me out here where he could train all the time and not think about missing her. He believes I should be strong and capable of things like self-defense, but he's never let me in a real fight or competition. I think he's afraid of losing me too."

"I'm so sorry I asked," Ein said. He looked down at his pile of clothes, unsure of what to do next.

Hitomi smiled with a new cheery air. "Don't worry about it! I'm all grown-up, I'm okay about it."

"Uhm…just hold old are you, Hitomi?"

"Nineteen," she said in a teasing manner. "But that's older than one!"

Ein wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion, and Hitomi just sighed. "Ein means 'one' in German! But I'm not surprised that you don't know it since you speak Japanese."

Ein laughed and looked at the metal cuffs around his wrists. Was he German or Japanese? Maybe both like Hitomi, but he didn't know. Hitomi pulled a chair across from Ein and moved his clothes pile onto her father's desk. With skilled and graceful hands, she held out one of Ein's wrists. She pulled out a bobby pin from her headband and began to pick at a small key hole with the pin. Ein studied her face as she worked. Something about her almond-shaped eyes and smooth, round cheeks eased his thoughts.

Then he saw her.

The image flashed so suddenly in his mind. A girl, with long hair tied back with a flowing ribbon and almond-shaped eyes like Hitomi's, appeared so beautiful to Ein. She smiled at him, then disappeared, leaving only a stream of pink leaves.

Hitomi looked up to find Ein staring at her and blushed. She felt his brown eyes flicker with energy, sensing a strong force raging within his mind, but unable to show itself. The metal cuff clicked open. "The other students will call you Ein because I know you'll be the number one student in this dojo," said Hitomi as she smiled and handed Ein the metal cuff with his namesake on it.

Ein snapped out of his reverie and smiled back at Hitomi. Perhaps recovering his memory wouldn't take too long after all. But who was that girl? He felt a deep connection to her, although he couldn't remember anything about her. As he sat while Hitomi worked on his other wrist, Heiko returned to the office.

"Here is the key to your room, Ein," he said. "It has everything you'll need for now, but if there's anything else you'd like, just ask myself or my daughter. I am about to start a class with my advanced students, so I'll let Hitomi show you to your quarters. Welcome to my dojo, Ein! I expect to see you tomorrow at noon on the mats right outside my office. I want to see exactly how skilled you are, since you knocked out my best student. Have a wonderful day."

Exiting with many more thanks and apologies, Ein followed Hitomi past the fighting mats and up wooden stairs down a long hall lined with many numbered doors. They finally stopped at a door at the very end, where Hitomi gave the key to her guest. "Father's room is right across from yours," she said. "I suppose he really wants to keep watch over you. My room is down the other end of the hall; we separate guys from girls on each floor, although you're welcome to visit whomever you please. If you need anything, just ask me, but everyone here is very friendly…unless, of course, you're fighting them."

* * *

The next morning, Ein woke up from a refreshing sleep on the comfortable bed in his room. There was a nightstand right next to his bed, a tall dresser across the room, and a desk with a lamp on it against the other wall. _"I guess when you come to train here, it's all you're getting," _ he thought, walking over to the desk. His metal cuffs were there, next to a clock that said it was ten. He dressed himself in the karate outfit he was given the previous day.

A knock at the door startled Ein. He went to open it and found Hitomi and a newly-recovered Darien standing on the other side. "Good morning," he said. Then, putting a hand on Darien's shoulder, asked, "How are you doing?"

Darien cringed with the pressure on his body. "Great, except your grip is killing me!"

Hitomi laughed as Ein let go as he apologized profusely and allowed them inside his room. "I'm sorry there's not much more in these rooms, but father likes to keep it simple for his students so they can learn. But you can bring whatever you'd like here, and that's why Darien and I are bothering you so early. Take a look at this."

Darien limped forward, held out a thick geography book, and gave it to Ein. He flipped through the pages, and then looked up at his visitors. "What is this?"

"The doctor said you're in perfect physical health, but you have amnesia. He said it could have been physically induced, like you hit your head hard enough that you can't remember anything or…" She looked directly into Ein's eyes. "Something so traumatic happened to you that you won't let yourself remember."

Ein searched the limited events in his mind. The only thing traumatic that he could remember was the doctor's visit after he settled in his room last night, specifically the pricking of needle after needle. And that girl he saw in Heiko's office. Could she have hurt him? Ein remembered feeling happy when he saw her face.

Darien opened the cover and pointed at a page in the book. It was filled with colorful pictures of different looking people and maps. "This is a book my parents got me when I got accepted into Master Heiko's karate school. I dream of traveling all over the world when I'm a famous karate fighter. Each chapter features a new country, pictures of famous places, and samples of their language. Hitomi said you spoke Japanese yesterday, so we figured you could look at some places and see if it'll jog your memory."

Ein looked at the young faces. They knew who they were and what they wanted to do, and yet, they were kind enough to help someone who didn't even know his real name. Ein looked at the open page: Italy. He couldn't understand the Italian words on the page. Did he have to look at the entire book to find his past?

He flipped to the chapter on Japan. "Downtown Tokyo," the caption underneath a picture of tall buildings with bright lights and billboards said. Ein's eyes skimmed it to see if he recognized the place. He didn't, but discovered something else. He could read what the signs said: electronics, Crossroads Junior High School, and the rest of the signs in the picture. His heart skipped a beat as he skimmed the next picture. No words, just an average family. Nothing. Then he saw it: a great forest. Ein couldn't tell if he remembered being there, but his heart was now racing. Closing his eyes, he saw the girl once more, but this time, she smiled at him as she stood among the same trees. Were they the same trees?

The scene disappeared, and Ein opened his eyes to a startled Hitomi and Darien. "Are you okay?" she asked, concern showing in her face.

"Yes," Ein replied, rubbing the sweat off his forehead. His brain pounded, but he knew. He could read Japanese and that girl lived in the forest. But his heart told him not to tell his friends this. "I think I'm just hungry. Can we go eat something?"

Hitomi glanced at Darien, who was just as clueless to what happened. She took the book and put it on the desk. "Breakfast is served at seven thirty, but lunch is about to be served in an hour. Until then, we can show you around the dojo," she said, still suspicious of what Ein knew.

The trio walked through the grounds of the fighting facility. Outside, Ein was impressed by the beautiful view of the mountains and its peacefulness. Inside, Ein was barraged by people welcoming him to the dojo and excitedly waiting to see how powerful the mysterious stranger was. Ein didn't remember a single name, and when they finally stopped at a table to eat in the mess hall, he was more confused than when Hitomi found him.

"After you eat, you better be ready for father's class," Hitomi said, biting into a sandwich. "I think the entire school knows about you and are planning to watch you fight."

"Is it that big of a deal that I'm here?" Ein asked. "I'm just a nobody."

Hitomi frowned at his statement. "My father's dojo is the most famous in the country, Ein. The adults who train here have been fighting all of their lives, and the kids who are learning have parents who pay a lot of money to send them here. This place is a boarding school, fighting arena…"

"And in other words, elite," interrupted Darien. "For Master Heiko to just take in a stranger, let alone a stranger who doesn't even know his past, is a big deal."

"Not to mention Darien's and my reputations are on the line," scoffed Hitomi. It was Ein's time to frown, but Hitomi shook her head and smiled back. "Just…pretend like you're beating up on Darien again, and you'll impress everyone, I promise! Remember, you're 'Ein'!"

Ein smiled and they finished eating their lunch amidst the buzzing cafeteria.

Hitomi wasn't lying; the three had a hard time getting into the main fighting hall because the rest of the school was already there. She led him to the middle of the floor, as Darien was led away by a group of boys his age. Ein could hear the whispers of everyone around them. Strangely, they were as loud as if the people were talking to his face. Hitomi, on the other hand, didn't look daunted by the crowd. She only stared ahead at two brown doors.

"I believe in you, Ein," she said, not looking at him.

Ein looked down at the girl at his side. He didn't know what to expect. Before he could reply, the doors opened and the crowd hushed immediately. Everyone, including Hitomi, dropped down to kneel. Ein was left standing, finally realizing that Heiko had walked through the doors. He began to bow, but he raised his hand. "It's alright that you aren't familiar with our customs yet," he said. His voice seemed to echo off of the walls through the silence. Heiko looked around the room with a stern look.

"This was supposed to be my advanced class, but I see that the whole school was too curious about our new guest," he said, his voice deep and commanding. "This is Ein, and I expect all of you to treat him with the utmost respect for he is my guest in my home. Understood?"

"Yes, Master Heiko!" came the booming reply. Everyone stood up straight once again.

"I think our test has turned into a public demonstration, Ein," Heiko said. "Are you ready?"

Ein nodded, still not knowing what to expect. But his body did.

Heiko had snapped his hand forward to hit him on the side of the head, but Ein dodged it. A big smile spread on Heiko's face. "This should be a treat," he said. Snapping his fingers, a thick man stepped forward with his right arm braced with an equally thick foam pad. He set his feet apart, giving Ein a stern look from behind the bag. "I want you to just hit the pad with any kind of combination of kicks or punches. Don't worry about my assistant, he's much more sturdy than Darien over there."

Ein looked back at Darien, who shrugged as his friends laughed at him. Hitomi smiled to Ein's right. "I believe in you, Ein," her voice rang in his head.

Ein's body set itself in its natural fighting position. He breathed in, closed his eyes, and relaxed himself in the darkness of his eyes. Ein felt the familiar power rage from within and opened his eyes, throwing a whirl of punches and kicks with all his might. Heiko watched as his assistant struggled to keep his footing and beads of sweat lined his forehead. The other students fell silent, the only sounds echoing in the hall was Ein connecting with the pad.

Finally he stopped, his breathing barely labored. He bowed to the assistant, who removed the pad, revealing hints of emerging bruises on his beet-red arm. A commotion stirred in the crowd. Ein looked at Heiko, but back flipped through the air to dodge someone running at him from behind. He landed on his feet, in a crouched position, and saw another student bowing.

"Your reflexes are impeccable," Heiko commented. "You don't learn too much about acrobatics in karate, I'll tell you that. How about you take on a target, so I don't have you hurting anyone else unintentionally?"

Ein nodded silently while the crowd's whispers started up again. On the side, a group of girls crowded around Hitomi. "No wonder why you begged your dad to let him stay!" giggled one girl. "He's so cute!"

Hitomi glared at her. "He's a great fighter, and I didn't beg my father. He doesn't know who he is or why he fights so well."

"I know what he is," offered another girl. "He's absolutely gorgeous!"

The girls giggled more but Hitomi only rolled her eyes. How did these girls get into her school anyway? She faced Ein again, who was pitted against a stand-up hitting dummy. The "body" of the target was made up of the same foam padding connected to a steel pole that led up to it's "head", comprised of foam coated with plastic. Hitomi remembered bruising her hands and feet many times while practicing with it.

Her father circled the dummy. "My students spar with these because they can hit it, and the target will not budge due to its thick and sturdy design. Hitomi said you punched Darien back several dozen feet yesterday, so hit this dummy as hard as you can and see if it will move."

Ein nodded, staring at the lifeless object. He moved right in front of it, an arm's length away. He swung his leg to see how high he would have to kick to reach the head and tapped the body with his knuckles. Then Ein placed his feet apart and closed his eyes, breathing in calmness and exhaling his strength. The crowd hushed. In his mind, he could see the girl; she ran away and he chased her. But something was wrong. Someone jumped out at them, and he needed to attack. Ein tore open his eyes.

He leapt up into the air and knocked off the dummy's head with a swift kick. It broke with a loud snap and rolled to Hitomi's feet. The dummy also flew off the ground, directly at Ein's arm height. He let out alternating punches: left, right, left, drew back, and with an unknown inner force, punched the bag with his devastating right hand. The dummy buckled in half and flew across the room, landing at the feet of the startled crowd at the other end with a loud crash. Everyone stared at the broken dummy and then looked back at Ein.

No one dared to speak.

Heiko calmly walked over to the dummy to inspect it. The steel pole connecting the head broke cleanly off from the rest of its body, not just the foam part. The chest of the dummy had a deep impact crater on it, but the real damage was once again on the steel pole: it was cracked and folded over. The karate master stared at the trashed dummy and turned back to look at Ein. He was undisturbed and breathing calmly.

"Ein," he said, walking back to the mysterious fighter. "You must stay here and let me train you." Then, he bowed.

Following suit, everyone in the dojo knelt as well. Ein looked around confusedly. Was he that great? He locked eyes with Hitomi, who smiled widely at him. She bowed her head, and he smiled back. Ein didn't know where he belonged, but he knew he would make a place for himself in this world. He knelt to Heiko and shook his hand.

Everyone in the dojo cheered excitedly.

For the next few months, Ein trained feverishly under Heiko's instruction. Amazingly, he learned every stance and skill karate had to offer, things that would take average learners years to master. Heiko dedicated himself on refining Ein's technique and broadening his knowledge of other fighting styles as well. Hitomi remained his closest friend in the school, showing him the school's library that was stocked with fighting books. Ein read about different martial arts, but none matched the style that came so naturally to him. Darien's geography book remained the most important of his leads to his true identity. It sat on his desk, always open to the page on Japan.

As Hitomi predicted, Ein was easily the number one student at the dojo, but that couldn't fill the great, empty void deep within his soul.


	4. Work at The Wok

**Chapter 3**  
**Work at The Wok**

Back in Japan, the small town of Masanori, on the far outskirts of Tokyo, was buzzing with activity. A young man walked to work for his early shift at 6 in the evening. The sun began to light the sky on an orange fire as it disappeared beyond the horizon. _ "Damn, I'm going to be late again,"_ he thought gruffly, running his hand through his spiky black hair. He hurried his steps to The Wok, the most popular hot spot outside of Tokyo. It was a restaurant by day and bar by night, run by a rich family from China, where he was from.

_"Of course, me and this family have that one thing in common,"_ he thought bitterly. Shunned for his love of fighting, Jann-Lee left his family to pursue his dream of becoming a great fighter and maybe even opening his own club. Instead, he works for one now. One he just happens to despise very much.

"You're late," said a burly man from the bar. Jann-Lee didn't get it; Bass wore denim and some sort of Australian vest combo, yet the man was absolutely American. What was left of his thinning long blonde hair dangled from underneath a brown hat, and his beard overran the man's huge jaw. Yes, Jann-Lee hated this place.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Armstrong," Jann-Lee said flatly. "It must've been hard tending to the customers by yourself."

He glanced around the bar room; there was Bass's daughter Tina Armstrong sitting at a booth nibbling on her martini's olive while the always-flamboyant Zack harassed the beautiful woman. Zack had no shame; Jann-Lee noted that he looked like a Great Dane humping her leg. It was amazing how someone so goofy could master Thai kickboxing as Zack had. Other than Jann-Lee, Bass, Tina, and Zack, there was no one else in the bar.

"You're damn right, young man," Bass grunted. "Seeing that you can't even get to work on time, I know you don't do jack when more people get here, which leaves me to do all the work. Get your vest on, you're bartending tonight."

"But, Bass," Jann-Lee protested. "You said last week I'd bounce this weekend."

"No way! You get to work on time, and we can talk about it for real! I don't remember ever telling you, you must be eating some of those crazy herbs and leaves and hallucinating again," replied Bass as he wiped the counter down and threw the towel at Jann-Lee. "So finish cleaning the bar counter, throw out the trash, and give the booze hounds their booze before I put you on clean-up duty!"

Jann-Lee gripped the dripping towel in his fist. He counted to forty to calm his temper down, remembering that fighting would be useless if he ever wanted to be head bouncer at The Wok. Then again, if Bass was mysteriously and suddenly incapacitated or physically harmed to the point of no more bodily functioning, he'd automatically be bumped up from his lowly position…

The sound of the door opening helped Jann-Lee take his focus off suppressing his temper. He saw a young woman walk through, wearing a long khaki coat and sunglasses. Her long auburn hair was tied back, but Jann-Lee could tell she was slightly damp, although it hadn't been raining.

"Can I get you a table, Miss?" he called out.

The girl looked up, startled, but nodded silently. She removed her sunglasses to reveal round brown eyes, a little red, probably from crying. Jann-Lee went to wipe off a table for his first customer of the night.

Kasumi watched the bartender fix her a table. He moved with swift and precise moves, almost like a ninja, but with too much force. She wiped her eyes; she figured she must look hideous from running out of the forest into town and crying the whole way. She thought about Hayabusa and found herself more angry than sad. He hadn't told her anything, giving her baby answers because he probably thought she wasn't serious about finding her brother. Then again, she changed the subject before he could give his opinion about Hayate's whereabouts. Why did Hayabusa have to be such a mystery to her?

She felt an arm around her shoulder. How long had she been crying? Kasumi looked at her brother, whose arms were growing thicker as he matured into a healthy fifteen year-old fighter. His hand gripped her arm that was wrapped in a cloth seeped with blood. At his feet, a long sword glimmered with hints of her blood.

"You'll be okay, it was a minor cut," Hayate said softly. He wrapped the ends of the cloth into a knot and kissed it. "You need to be more careful when you're practicing with real swords, Kasumi. Ask someone more trained to help you next time."

"Here! I got it!" cheered Hayabusa. His hair was growing thickly into a ponytail, and he tied his bangs back with a long black sweatband on his forehead. He wasn't as large as her brother was growing, but his muscles screamed definition with every move he made. Hayabusa ran over with his hands cupped in front of him. He held them in front of Kasumi, who could make out a lopsided flower with a thin, crooked stem through her watery eyes.

"I'm getting a hang of the leaves," Hayabusa said bashfully. "This is to cheer you up, Kasumi."

"How about tomorrow, I'll train you in the mountains myself? Would you like that?" asked Hayate.

"She doesn't need more training," Ayane interrupted, stepping into the room. "She needs a brain."

Ayane's newly-dyed hair was cropped short. She had just begun her Mugen-Tenshin training, and after only four days, managed to anger every teacher Kasumi ever worked with since she started. After finally meeting their mother, she cut off her long pony tail as a sign of her disgust of the clan who let her live in shame. It was not any of their faults, except his.

"Here," she said shortly, throwing a short and thin wrapped box in Kasumi's lap.

Curiously, Kasumi carefully peeled away the pink paper. She lifted the top and gasped. It was a katana with a gold and red checkered hilt. Kasumi smiled at her sister, who just stared at it. "Thanks," she said.

"It's a present for you, from mother and Hayate," Ayane replied flatly, still staring at the weapon.

Hayate nodded in agreement. Kasumi smiled at her brother, but returned Ayane's gaze. She smiled wider.

"And," continued Ayane. "And…me…"

Giggling, Kasumi jumped up and threw her arms around Ayane in a tight hug. "Thank _you_," she whispered in Ayane's ear.

Ayane smiled quickly, but returned to her stern composure. "I have to go," she said. "More teachers to torment." Ayane made her way to the door, but stopped to look at Hayabusa. "Nice pig you made."

"Hey!" he yelled back. "Move!"

Kasumi was ripped from her daydream as a tall blonde woman pushed past her. "How about you don't stand in a doorway, okay? You're a fire hazard," she said venomously as she made her way through the bar to a table and sat down. She glared at Kasumi as she walked to the man after he finally finished cleaning her table. The woman snapped her fingers, and the man went to help her.

"I'll have a martini and some sake, to warm up my voice for tonight," she said.

"Alright, Miss Douglas," replied Jann-Lee before leaving to fix her order and muttering, "Pompous bitch."

Opera singer Helena Douglas snapped her fingers again, and this time, Zack came running up to her table. "Yes Helena?" he cooed, batting his pretty eyes at her.

Helena glared at him in response. She motioned to the chair across the table and said, "Sit. I'm supposed to be relaxing before my concert, but instead I'm here, waiting for my ruthless father and whichever good-for-nothing heathens he associates with these days. They're all late, and I have no time for this."

"Are you even supposed to be here? Your father didn't mention you were involved with this project," said Zack. His green hair-dye was itching his scalp, but it was all in the name of funky fashion. And to get Tina to notice him.

"I need to know what about my father's company and his plans, so I can be sure he doesn't unexpectedly ruin my singing career with some sort of scandal. I've had a hard enough time in this business in America already," Helena said, nodding towards Tina. "People there don't appreciate such fine talent just because they find my father's experiments inhumane."

"He does do medical experiments on humans instead of animals," Zack offered, his eyebrows raised.

"Don't insult my father," she snapped at her table companion. Helena eyed the bartender, who was fixing some sort of smoothie. "Bartender! Where's my order?"

Jann-Lee looked up from his first order for the red-head. He waved back at Helena and threw a few bottles in the air. "Here you go, super hag," he said quietly, from behind the bar, with a big smile on his face. "With a side of arsenic, too."

Placing all three orders on a tray, he delivered Helena's drinks and then Kasumi's. He put a small box of Kleenex on her table as well. "For the young lady," he grinned. She smiled back and silently sipped on her strawberry daiquiri.

"Hey Jet-Li!" Bass called from the doorway. "I told you to take out the trash!"

"It's Jann-Lee," he yelled back, tossing the tray back behind the bar. He gathered up two full plastic bags and went out through the kitchen exit. In a small alley behind The Wok, he witnessed three figures, two large men crowded around a third, much smaller one. Jann-Lee walked closer to the commotion.

"Please, go away!" pleaded a young girl. At her feet, a ripped bag and spilled groceries dirtied the floor. Although dressed in a blue skirt, white button-down shirt, and heels, the girl took a shaky fighting pose against her antagonists.

"Heh heh," laughed the burlier of the two men. "What is a little princess going to do? Throw your tiara at me?"

"When my father hears about this, he will not be very pleased that his own daughter was harassed at his restaurant," she replied, keeping eye contact.

The second, much leaner yet muscular man spoke next. "Well you can tell your father that I have a few issues with the way he has been conducting business with his clients lately. I have not been getting enough supplies shipped to me from China although he promised me at least half of his cargo ship space for what I'm paying him."

"My father does not consort with the despicable likes of you," the girl hissed back. "Now let me go, or else…!" She demonstrated a few of her flowing fighting motions.

Both men chuckled at the threat. The first man threw his arm out and grabbed the girl by her neck, picking her up in the air and slamming her against the brick wall. Her feet dangled a foot from the ground. The second man walked up and put his nose right onto hers.

"You listen to me, you insolent brat," he said. "Tell your father that Doctor Victor Donovan does not take deceit nor threats very well. If he wishes to keep his business, his family, and his life, then he will send two ships by the end of the week filled with my lab supplies smuggled directly from France. And if he doesn't, my friend Leon and I will personally take each of those three things away slowly…and painfully…"

Leon chuckled and raised his other hand to strike the girl in the cheek when Jann-Lee called out. "Hey meat-brain, isn't bullying younger kids a little childish for an over-grown ape like you?"

Donovan and Leon glared back at the uninvited guest. "We're just here to teach this little girl a lesson," Donovan hissed back. He opened his coat jacket to reveal a black hand gun. "This doesn't concern you, so just go away before Leon and I need to school you too."

Jann-Lee laughed at the man. "How about I make this easy for you two: you walk away from her peacefully or face the wrath of a dragon," he said, taking a fighting stance. His adrenaline pumped through his veins; an actual fight where he'd emerge the hero! A great opportunity appeared to test his skills, and Jann-Lee was not about to give it up.

The girl stared at her rescuer with wide eyes. Her two attackers had weapons and dodged her Tai Chi moves. How could a common man beat such vicious people? The larger man, who held her tightly, threw her aside so Donovan could hold her. He chuckled with the hint of a thick Russian accent.

"You'll be sorry you messed with us, kid," he laughed. Leon kicked a thick boot at Jann-Lee's now bouncing legs, but hit only air as his target dashed to the side. Seeing him against the alley wall, Leon lunged his massive body at Jann-Lee, who ducked and swept Leon off his feet with a swift kick.

"Dammit Leon, quit fooling around and hurt this guy so we can leave!" Donovan hissed. He tightened his grip around the girl's neck, but she kept trying to fight her way out of the deadly grip.

After his rendezvous with the brick wall, Leon turned around, clearly dizzy from Jann-Lee's lightning fast moves. He shook the stars out of his head and rushed forward with consecutive upper-cuts, Leon's fists cutting the air with loud "swooshes". He grunted as each new punch emitted more and more force. But he was no match for it.

With a loud battle cry, Jann-Lee leapt into the air and flew across the alley, landing his extended foot into Leon's face. Leon flew backwards and hit the alley wall once again, this time, the brick cracking under the weight of the huge man. He didn't get up.

"Oh shit!" exclaimed Donovan, taken back by the slaughter of his best body guard. The girl took the opportunity to grab his arm and try to hurl him over her body, but after the first arm pull, he pushed forward on the girl's back, throwing her to the ground. "Why you little bitch…!"

Donovan reached into his holster to grab his gun, but Jann-Lee rushed over, and with a burst of strength, let his fist meet with Donovan's face. He stumbled back, very dazed, as a trail of blood dripped from his nose. He stumbled out of the alley, glaring back at Jann-Lee and muttering curses. After he was out of view, Jann-Lee suddenly heard the loud crash of something hitting trash cans out in the street.

Jann-Lee rubbed his fists with contentment. They weren't sore or bruised at all. His work uniform had a few dirt stains on the pant leg from where he swept the first bozo, but the rest of him was undaunted by the encounter.

"That was amazing," a small voice said, breaking the new silence in the alleyway. "But I didn't need you."

Jann-Lee turned to see the girl who was standing up with a stiff posture. Her dress was wrinkled and dirty from the fray, her hair slightly disshelved as well. "I tried to fight them on by own, before you came here, but…" she started to explain.

"Ha! You fight them by yourself?!" laughed Jann-Lee. He shook his head and turned back to the trash bags he put down next to the garbage can. Maybe he should put his new Russian friend there too.

"I could have, but they surprised me!" the girl called back.

"This place isn't for young girls to come walking here alone," Jann-Lee scolded, not bothering to look at the girl. The fight wasn't about saving her, but assuring his skill as a fighter. "You aren't always going to be saved by someone, so just be careful next time."

"I'm here because of my father," she explained, walking towards her rescuer. "He owns this restaurant and apparently owes these men something. He owes you too, now that you saved me! I'm Lei-Fang, what's your name? I can tell my father, and he'll…"

Jann-Lee glanced back at the girl. He saw the resemblance of The Wok's owner and his daughter. Her father only came to the restaurant once a month, usually to tell the workers what they were doing wrong. Jann-Lee didn't want his gratitude, but before he replied, he thought he saw a blur of purple move from behind Lei-Fang. He looked back at Lei-Fang.

"Your father's idea of thanking me is probably to let me work more hours for his wonderful establishment," he said coolly, emphasizing the 'wonderful' in his statement. "Just thank me by promising that you won't be walking around without someone…older…or something."

With that, he left Lei-Fang alone in the alley with a reviving Leon. She looked at him and kicked his limp body over before leaving the alley.


	5. Mad Man

**Disclaimer: **I am in no way affiliated with Tecmo, Team Ninja, nor Dead or Alive...no matter how cool I'd like to think I am...

Thank you for the reviews Wolf, Kurmoi, & Sagistar!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Mad Man**

_"That guy can fight pretty well,"_ thought Ayane as she entered the restaurant, past the large sleeping man at the door. Normally, she would have snuck past the doorman to be extra careful that her meeting would stay secret, but with the thunderous rumble of his snoring, Ayane figured she could have stormed down the street yelling on a megaphone and he wouldn't have budged. As much fun Ayane was having poking fun at the sleeping man, she focused on the problem with the sudden intrusion of the hot shot playing hero. _"He beat up Leon, and I need my stuff for tonight."_

With no one around to seat her, she took a table off in the corner, away from the two tables with blonde girls at each. She didn't see anyone else in the bar, which was good. After the beating in the alley, Ayane wondered how long it would take Leon to come back to consciousness. She sure as hell wasn't going out there to help the big lump.

* * *

Kasumi hid behind her drink. How long did she have until Ayane would spot her? Then she'd yell at her for leaving the clan grounds without asking permission from anyone. Then again, why was she restricted to the forest when Ayane ran around wherever she pleased? She watched Ayane from the shadows of her side of the bar. Ayane appeared to be waiting for someone.

* * *

Across the bar from the red-haired kunoichi, Helena was also waiting for someone, but he entered through the front doors, kicking Bass Armstrong off of his stool with his entrance. Donovan stormed to Helena's table and dropped his tired body down on the booth.

"What the hell happened to you?" she asked, noticing the blood dripping to his lip. Helena couldn't tell if his nose was crooked, but the guy looked pretty beat up.

"I was on my way here, when this stupid fucker come out harassing me!" he growled, holding the bridge of his nose to keep it from moving too much as he spoke. Donovan looked around the empty bar for someone to get him something for his bruises, but impatiently gave up and screamed at the top of his lungs. "What does a guy have to do to get some ice here?!"

An answer came in the form of a towel in Donovan's face. Even the lightest brush of the cloth sent sharp pains throughout his face. He removed the cloth and angrily looked up at whoever threw it to see the same man from the alley shaking his finger at him. "No need to shout here, sir," he said calmly, his stare menacing.

Donovan eyed his outfit; the alley hero worked here! His name tag said Jann-Lee. "Will you bring me a bag of ice, sir?" Donovan asked slowly. Jann-Lee raised his eyebrows at him, expecting no disrespect or mention of their tryst from five minutes ago. "Please?"

Jann-Lee nodded and walked away, keeping his eyes on Donovan. Helena did the same as well. "What was that about?" she asked, raising an eyebrow curiously. Words of courtesy, especially "please", were _not_ in the man's vocabulary.

Donovan only shot her a disgruntled look as best as he could between his fingers.

* * *

Entering from the emergency exit connecting The Wok and the alley way, a tall man came stumbling in, and despite his flustered movements, he was unperceived by anyone else. He took a seat at Ayane's table. 

"Did you bring it?" Ayane asked, glaring at Leon's dizziness. So the big lump finally regained consciousness and remembered that they had important business. And Ayane wouldn't be delayed by anyone.

He slid a black briefcase under the table towards Ayane. "There's an address of the place she'll be at and a picture of your target. But you can look at her for yourself; she's at the front table, with the big retarded bow in her hair."

Ayane's brown eyes darted across the room. _"So that's the girl,"_ she thought to herself. Ayane continued to analyze her latest target. _"Very pretty, no wonder she's into entertainment. Not too strong, I suppose, I wonder why they need me to take her out?"_

"Do you accept what I ask of you?" Leon spoke quietly, but very sternly. He wanted to get the meeting over with; the purple hair weirded Leon out, and Leon saw three girls with the unnatural hair shade were floating around in his line of vision.

"Only if you keep with the deal will you have a dead opera singer."

Leon slumped against the back of his seat. What was this ninja girl getting at? In Leon's professional opinion, the girl asked too many questions about her jobs. "You make this hit, and Donovan will be so pleased, he'll ask you to join the company personally. Do we have an agreement?"

Ayane smiled, a rarity for the girl bent on achieving her goal. She slid Helena's picture into the cloth tied around her waist for a belt. What Leon didn't know was that tucked discreetly into this belt was her tonto, and now with a target, Ayane felt deadly power surging within her blood. She reached over the table and shook his hand.

"Welcome to DOATEC."

* * *

Helena finished off her second martini, absolutely frustrated with Donovan's childish behavior. The meeting was running late and taking away from her time to relax before her performance. She looked around the bar; Bass was still at the door, semi-conscious, Zack finally joined their table after the tenth rejection from Tina Armstrong, the bartender was noisily throwing glass bottles in a trash can looking like he meant to disrupt the bar's atmosphere, and Donovan sulked across from her seat at the table. But something in the back corner of the bar alarmed Helena: it seemed that two figures moved silently through the darkness. 

She squinted, inquisitively trying to decipher what her cerulean eyes showed her. Suddenly, a giant and familiar body emerged from the darkness. It was Leon. "Shit!" she cried out at the burly man. "You scared the hell out of me."

Leon froze when he realized Helena had been watching him approach. He dropped his body in a chair at her table, trying to keep his cool. "I had to go to the bathroom."

"Please," Helena said, sticking out her tongue at the newest arrival. "That is too much information."

Suddenly, another, and much smaller, shadow caught Helena's eye. Her heart skipped a beat when their eyes met. There was no doubt of the extent of malice in the sharp brown eyes, curtained by the uniqueness of short, purple bangs.

"No, princess," Leon growled. "Telling you that I took a shit rank enough to suffocate a camel is too much information."

Zack and Donovan groaned at the explicit analogy, taking Helena's focus away from that face. "You're disgusting!" snapped Zack, shaking his head and hitting Leon on his thick arm. The larger man only hit him back in response, sending Zack flying out of his seat and to the floor.

Helena ignored the immature males at her table and looked back at the shadowy figure, but it was gone. She blinked rapidly, yet the same area Helena was surveying remained empty. Not much scared the confident singer, but even the mere thought of the pale face and round eyes sent shivers down her spine.

_"Maybe you're too stressed, Helena,"_ she rationalized to herself. _"The thing is gone, so I must have just imagined it."_

Somehow, she still couldn't shake off the chilly feeling.

"Now that everyone is here, we can start this meeting," Donovan interrupted, eyeing Leon with concern. The other man only shrugged.

"Wait!" Helena exclaimed. "My father isn't here, we can't start."

Donovan glared at the blonde. Everything about her, the royal air, up-turned nose, and especially that gigantic bow, annoyed him. He clenched his free hand, the one not pinching his aching nose, into a tight fist. "He called me when I rode over here. Douglas will not be attending, but has been informed of what we are discussing…if I can get to that matter, naturally."

Helena shot him an evil glare. Things between her and her father had been tense for the past year because she had decided to fully pursue her opera career with her mother instead of taking over his company, DOATEC. Furthermore, she disapproved of the man named to succeed Fame Douglas: Victor Donovan. And Helena let her father know it. Sometimes, she felt that Douglas loved science more than his own family, and for him to miss a meeting about the precious DOATEC was highly uncanny.

"If you weren't such a drama queen, maybe you could stop wasting our time and get to the matter," Helena snapped back.

Donovan slammed his fist onto the table, shaking the drinks on top. "You know you weren't requested to be here anyway, Miss Douglas. You already expressed your dismissal of the company quite some time ago to go chase your fleeting aspirations," he spat. "Unless you wanted to stop playing pretend and do real work in the real world for once."

"Performing IS real work, and I earn a hell of a lot of money for my talent," Helena replied coolly. "But DOATEC is still run under my family's control, so I thought it would be nice to help, see father, and be interested in what he loves."

"You mean _pretend_ to be interested…"

Not wanting the arguing to continue, Leon leaned between the two warring people and looked them both in the eyes. "We are all adults at this table, can we please behave like it?" he said calmly. His head was throbbing, but somehow managed to come up with some philosophical reasoning to stop the insults. "The future of DOATEC depends on these projects going as well as we plan." At least, he thought he was being philosophical.

Glaring at their bitter rival, Donovan nodded and Helena rolled her eyes quietly. Donovan cleared his throat and brought up business. "As you know, I've brought a lot of public awareness to DOATEC, and with that, new, unimaginable amounts of money to the company. While sponsoring Bass and Tina Armstrong for their wrestling careers, we've caught the support of American scientists and now expanding our empire to the east, here in Japan."

"Wait, wait," said Zack suddenly. "That fine lady and her bear of a father are wrestlers?"

Donovan nodded. "The only undefeated tag team in the WWF, and not to mention, Tina is probably rated the best female wrestler in the ring."

While drool oozed out of Zack's mouth, Leon shook his head in confusion. "What do wrestlers have to do with our science?"

"My friend," said Donovan smoothly. He motioned at Zack to look over at Tina, who chatted happily on her cellular phone. "Look at Tina. Do you like what you see?"

"Oh yes!"

"Tell me what you think about her."

Zack licked his lips excitedly. "I think…I'd like to see her in something black and see-through…"

Helena promptly smacked him on the side of his head. "Not like that, pervert."

Her target rubbed where Helena hit him. "But what do you expect? I'm a guy, and when you ask me what I think about that fine piece of ass, I'm going to tell you that I think she should be naked to some degree, for starters…"

Everyone at the table groaned. Leon rested his chin on his thick fist as he studied Tina, deep in thought. "I think that she has the perfect height to take on many men, but too slow to maneuver so much body. Even for myself, what I lack in speed, I make up in power." Donovan grinned in approval. He got along with Leon very well, despite his insufficiency earlier in the alley.

"You plan to perform experiments on wrestlers to improve them so they'll make more money for DOATEC?" asked Zack.

"No, not at all," replied Donovan, shaking his head. "You see, DOATEC's current top-billed research is focused on making the ultimate fighter. The best and most difficult to defeat, complete with perfect and efficient body structure, immeasurable stamina, gravity-defying acrobatics, and extensive knowledge of combat skills from all over the world using bone-crunching strength."

Helena gave a look of disgust. "And your fighter is still human?"

"The _perfect_ human," grinned Donovan. "Completely constructed, but completely homo-sapien.

"You see, the Armstrongs also agreed to allow us to study their superior genes, fighting tactics, and brain activity while they utilize those tactics. Combining their knowledge with Asian martial arts, standard military drills, and all that crazy stuff will allow us to make a well-rounded, versatile fighter."

"What do you do with something like that?" Zack asked slowly. It was as if he was scared to know the answer.

"When we make the perfect fighter, every military in the world will beg for an entire army of them," Donovan finally revealed. "Mass producing trained fighters for governments and supplying our training programs as well will launch DOATEC into the most sought and successful business in the world! What country wouldn't want their own patented fighter protecting their citizens, their president, king, or high-profiled diplomat, or their economic wealth?"

"But, having your own killing machine could lead to the abuse of power," Helena replied, her eyebrows wrinkling in worry. "If two warring countries with their own steroid soldiers fought against each other, all of their people could be wiped out."

"But surrounding countries have the power to stop it," replied the doctor, with an assured smile on his face. "Besides, our models don't fight on their own free will. Our Project Epsilon is an experiment striving to perfect the mental training of the soldiers. It has shown on our test subjects to strengthen their can-do attitude and restrict the brain only to act viciously when commanded to or provoked in a matter of survival. Project Epsilon has been relatively successful."

"Relatively?" repeated Zack.

"Of course, every experiment has its successes and failures. In our earlier attempts, we discovered that our choices in test subjects must be very selective before we begin the rigorous test process," said Donovan. Then he laughed. "We learned that it helps that your subjects are willing, first of all."

Everyone fell awkwardly silent as Donovan continued to laugh.

* * *

Kasumi's breath caught in her throat, and she crumbled to the table top holding her side. The scar on her belly started to hurt fiercely. Then, as the cold laughter came flooding through her ears, sweat began to fall from her forehead. It was him: the man from her torturous dreams. Something inside her yelled for an escape, but Kasumi struggled to her feet. She had to know who the man was.

* * *

"I'm just kidding," Donovan said, noticing that the others at his table were silent. "Our first experiment didn't have the desired results due to the fact that we were trying to overload one subject, but upon realizing that we needed to expand our researching, Project Alpha laid the building blocks of DOATEC's most ambitious project. In fact, using Project Alpha's superior DNA, one could say we started with the genetics of a human and built ourselves a god."

Helena could only shake her head; Victor Donovan was a mad man. The doctor, on the other hand, smiled to himself. His career, and his entire plan, was working out as he expected. He would soon be a very powerful man. Donovan mustered the courage to remove the ice pack and his freezing fingers from his nose to meet with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. The beautiful and round chestnut eyes he stared at so many times before.

"Kasumi," he whispered, not wanting to move as if the girl was a mirage that could fade away with the wind.

The ninja breathed slow and deep, recognizing her captor. He really did exist. She suddenly wished she had equipped herself with shuriken before she left her house so she could impale him against the bar wall. There was so much hatred inside of her, all so new to Kasumi.

But before she could react physically, her ninja reflexes turned into high gear. Kasumi leapt out of the way of a glass thrown at her; Donovan had grabbed Helena's martini glass and threw it with all of his might.

"Get her!" he screamed, pointing at Kasumi. Once she righted herself, her eyes once again met Donovan's gaze. He smiled evilly at her.

Leon rose from his chair and rushed like a rhino at the girl. Kasumi flipped into the air, tucked into a tight ball, and landed her feet onto Leon's face. The smack of the blow echoed throughout the bar, and Leon fell to his back while Kasumi returned to her take-off position. She was ready to fight.

Not caring about his associate, Donovan reached into his coat pocket and aimed his gun at the rogue ninja. Tina and Helena cried out in terror, and Bass, who had run in from his post outside, froze in his shoes. Kasumi calmly stared at the deadly weapon head on. There was so fear.

He shot three times.

Like lightning, Kasumi grabbed her gift sheathed to her back and waved her tanto through the air. Three clinks sparked as the bullets hit the metal and sent Donovan to the floor as he dodged the deflected shells. When he got back to his feet, re-aiming his gun, the girl was gone. The only thing left was a swirl of pink leaves fluttering to the ground.

Donovan kept his gun leveled in front of him. He smiled broadly. _"So she's come back to show herself,"_ he thought. _"I've always known she is a strong one."_

He turned to look at Leon on the floor, but his view was blocked by Jann-Lee. The bartender arched his eyebrow in disapproval. "What did I tell you about fighting?" he asked sternly.

Before Donovan could reply, a fist went straight to his mouth. Jann-Lee knocked Donovan to the ground, only to hear Bass screaming at him. "What did you do, you idiot?!" Bass bellowed. "Do you know who you just hit?"

"A disturbance to the club, sir," replied Jann-Lee coolly. "Something a real bouncer should take care of."

"No! That's one of our best clients!" Bass yelled back. "I want you out of here! You're FIRED!!"

"And dead!" added Donovan from the floor. He aimed his gun at Jann-Lee, but the Dragon kicked Donovan's arm away as he sprinted to the door. Bass tried to block his way, but Jann-Lee slid under the massive body through the door.

* * *

Outside, Lei-Fang stood outside her father's restaurant contemplating on whether she wanted to go inside. The boy who had saved her acted very smug towards her, and no one spoke to her that way. She wanted to assert her gratitude to…that guy. Something else told her to just go home and tell her father about Victor Donovan. Such a ruthless man couldn't possibly be associated with her prestigious family. 

She closed her eyes, taking in a breath. "Just go in," she said firmly. Then she heard the loud bang of gun shots and shuffling inside.

Lei-Fang opened her eyes to see a girl appear in front of her. Her long red hair blew around her pale face and the faint scent of cherry blossoms swirled in the wind. She seemed just as surprised to see Lei-Fang standing there, but proceeded to sprint past her. Although startled, Lei-Fang stepped out of the way and turned back to The Wok's entrance once she heard the familiar battle-cry. Her savior was fighting again. She took a step forward, but suddenly felt her legs being swept from under her. Lei-Fang expected to meet the hard pavement, and instead, landed on top of something very soft and warm.

Jann-Lee let out a deep "huff". He held onto the waist of the small girl he bumped into and tried to stable her. Surprised, Jann-Lee looked into the brown eyes of Lei-Fang, the girl he had saved in the alley. "Are you okay?" he asked quickly.

The girl could only nod. Lei-Fang was so close to him, and he smelled quite good. She looked at his chest, embarrassed, and noticed his name tag: Jann-Lee. "Yes," she mumbled.

"Great," he said. Jann-Lee rolled over, helped Lei-Fang up, but still held onto her hand. "Then run!"

Lei-Fang was almost swept off her feet for a second time as the hurricane force of Jann-Lee's running suddenly pulled her through the streets of Tokyo.


	6. Good Evening

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with Tecmo, Team Ninja, or Dead or Alive…no matter how cool I'd like to think I am.

I am so excited that I decided to update to celebrate the arrival of my new wall scroll! I just got my Ninja Gaiden wall scroll in the mail today and now Hayabusa is on my wall! Ehehe! Keep on reading!

* * *

**Chapter 5**  
**Good Evening**

The skyline of Tokyo was lit up by beautiful search lights and the glamour of the first French opera being performed in Japan. Many reporters and photographers lined the busy street along the entrance to The Great Opera House, the first of its kind designed by the local government to bring more tourism to the outside of Tokyo. However, the surrounding area was still underdeveloped, even with an abandoned building next to the Opera House.

That abandoned building was where Ayane prepared herself for her night's mission. In two hours, she would officially be a part of DOATEC. For once, everything went well for the young kunoichi.

Ayane tightened the strap of her shin guards, the last part of her uniform. She opted for all black tonight, approving of the outfit and its equipment she concealed in it: two blades, one tucked behind each shin guard, rested in their holsters, her tonto strapped to her back, and a myriad of shuriken hidden everywhere from the waist up. The thick rubber protected every vulnerable parts of her body while comfortable cloth still allowed flexibility for fighting. Although Ayane wore this uniform, and others in a dark purple color, for many other intense operations, her upkeep showed Ayane's pride in her work and clan.

_"Unlike other kunoichi I know,"_ she thought bitterly, thinking of her half-sister, who never went on assignments at all and therefore opted for a more scantily-clad uniform in her milk-pink or blue color.

The bright sweep of spotlights ran through the windows of the abandoned building. Ayane knelt down by the briefcase Leon supplied to her. Inside, there was the picture of her target, Helena Douglas. Under it, an unmarked white envelope rested on what Ayane really wanted: her brand new sniper rifle with silencer and eyepiece. Running her small hand over the black metal, Ayane smiled with pleasure. She was truly a deadly assassin with some nifty new toys.

Ayane opened the envelope. It contained a map of the Opera House and a single ticket for the event. She looked down at the crowd of people dressed in tuxedos and evening gowns entering the front doors, and then at her own attire.

"Fuck tickets," she said, walking back to her equipment, shutting the briefcase and shouldering it, as well as a small black backpack. She ripped the ticket, dropping it to the ground, tied a black bandana under her bangs, and slipped her forearms into metal claws. "I'm a ninja," she said, walking onto the ledge outside the nearest window.

Ayane drove the claws into the side of the brick building and pulled herself upward with great ease and speed. She leapt over the side of the rooftop in a neat crouch. Turning around, she sprinted towards the edge of the roof, and with both feet, propelled herself off of the same ledge she scaled earlier. Ayane flatted her body to glide through the air and flipped herself onto the roof of the Opera House without a sound. Her brown eyes scanned the vast surface and continued on her path. There were no guards.

The stealthy ninja walked to the nearest rooftop exit door. The handle was chained and pad locked. Ayane looked around further and made her way to a large glass window beyond the door. Peering in, she saw it dropped down about ten feet to a carpeted floor. Ayane pulled out the map and noted that at the end of the hall was the stage crew entrance to the rafters across the stage. It was exactly where Ayane wanted to be.

Ayane took out a blade from her leg. She drew the largest circle she could and carved diagonals through it into the glass pane before returning the blade to its holster. Then, Ayane positioned herself onto the glass frame. With all of her strength, she stomped on the glass, knocking it to the floor with a loud crash. Lowering herself slowly, Ayane followed suit, landing on the now glass-covered carpet.

"Hold it right there!" yelled a guard, pointing a gun at the intruder.

Slowly, menacingly, Ayane raised her head so her eyes met the man who dared to challenge her. She saw his fear and the guard take a step back. "Shoot me," she said, rising to her feet.

The guard paused for a moment and then fired. Ayane crossed her arms in front of her, letting her metal claws deflect the bullet. It grazed the guard on the shoulder before the man fainted to the ground. It was exactly what Ayane wanted.

The assassin walked calmly to the guard and took his security card. "Thank you, Mr. Sakai, for being my escort tonight," said Ayane cheerily as she swiped it through a black box for access to the door at the other end of the hall.

The rafters of the Opera House were dark and hot, and although made out of wood, did not creak with the weight of the ninja. She stopped at the very center of the rafters which gave Ayane the perfect view of the entire stage. She was even above the highest-level VIP boxes, so the chances of her being seen remained slim. Ayane opened her backpack and put her metal claws inside it. The bullet she deflected didn't even scratch the hard metal. Ayane then opened her briefcase and set up the base of the gun. She attached the silencer and put on the scope. The green screen inside immediately turned on, and when Ayane pressed her eye to it, she read a little message.

"Hello," flashed the words on the rifle for a brief moment and disappeared to show its view of the stage.

"Good evening," Ayane replied. Then, upon placing a cartridge of bullets into the gun, the assassin smiled.

* * *

Helena sat on her fluffy couch in her dressing room. She stared at herself in the mirror, noting the dark circles under her eyes. The stunt Donovan pulled earlier in that afternoon scared the hell out of her, not allowing the pre-show nap Helena always took. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw the pale-faced girl staring at her and heard the loud gun shots from Donovan's gun. She poured herself a drink at her mini-bar and sat dejectedly at her bureau.

"I wish that you would stop drinking, my love," a soft voice said behind her.

Helena turned around, very startled, only to look at the kind eyes of her mother. Laney Douglas, already dressed in her white ball gown, smiled at her young daughter. She had the same corn-yellow hair as Helena, except it was made into a lovely French-twist. Helena admired her mother above everyone else because of her strength. No matter how little Fame Douglas saw his only child, his wife always spent her time with Helena, even during the longest of world tours.

"It calms me, mother," Helena replied softly. She smiled as Mrs. Douglas stood behind her and put a brush to Helena's hair. The girl smiled.

"I know, but it will harm your voice if it gets out of hand," her mother said. "You have the most beautiful hair, Helena. I am so happy you grew into such a wonderful woman."

Helena opened her eyes when she heard the sad tone in her mother's voice. She looked up at her mother in the mirror. "Will father be attending our performance, mother? His associates and Dr. Donovan will be there."

Mrs. Douglas stopped brushing Helena's hair and put the brush back on the dresser. "No he won't, my dear," she said quietly. "Although I always hope he will."

She looked at the floor at the moment, but quickly smiled at Helena. "You better get dressed soon and warm up! It's almost show time!"

With that, Mrs. Douglas disappeared back into her room.

Suddenly angry with her father once again, Helena went into the bathroom to change into her white gown. This performance, and every performance after, would now be for her mother. And Helena was determined to rule the operatic world.

* * *

Ayane waited patiently for the show to start. She was ready to get her mission over and back to Leon to learn more about DOATEC. Then the lights dimmed and the audience grew quiet.

The assassin peered over the wooden edge. Two spotlights focused on two tall women at both ends of the golden stage. One sang out a line and the other sang a reply. Ayane didn't understand any word, but the crowd rose to their feet at the end of the short piece. The lights turned on again and the two women began to sing again.

Ayane looked through her rifle's scope. It was exactly who she wanted. There, a vision in white, stood Helena Douglas singing in an incredibly high-pitched range.

"The woman next to her must be her mother," Ayane said to herself, steadying her gun. She flattened herself to the rafter on her belly and steadied the rifle against her shoulder. It was Helena Douglas's swan song.

* * *

Helena felt her voice had never sang this beautiful before. She hit the hardest high notes and sang every phrase through. She could see her mother smiling at her during her solos and felt happier than before. Then it came up: Helena's highest note in the performance. She took in a deep breath to support her voice and belted it out. Helena looked at her mom as she sang the note when the blood hit her face.

Mrs. Douglas buckled over when another shot hit her again. Her lifeless body hit the stage with the loudest thud Helena ever heard. She lost all control of her body and couldn't react to anything. All Helena could focus on was the body in front of her that was once her mother. The entire audience flew into a frenzied panic. People ducked between the seats, others ran screaming out of the performance hall. Stage directors ran out to get Helena, but she wouldn't budge. Helena was frozen as the sight of her mother being shot ran through her head over and over again.

Undoubtedly, the person most surprised was Ayane. She raised her head from the scope in disbelief. There was no way she was that bad of a shot. Hearing shouts from men outside, Ayane just grabbed her backpack and sprinted to the door she came through. However, it opened before Ayane could reach it. Two men barreled through and yelled at her to freeze.

"Like hell!" Ayane shouted back. She ran forward at them, throwing two shuriken on either side of the men. Once distracted, she leapt through the air and wrapped her leg around the first guard's neck. Using the momentum of her body, she threw him forward and tumbling into the second guard. Ayane got to her feet and continued to run. Another guard came running at her, this one holding a stun gun. She continued her sprint, meeting the guard at the center of the hallway. The guard reached out to hit Ayane, but she jumped onto his shoulders, propelling herself high enough to grab the ceiling window she smashed in earlier. She pulled herself up with ease and ran to the edge of the roof.

Ayane was about to jump to the roof of the abandoned building, but a gun shot chipped the pavement in front of her. She turned to see a dozen of security guards pointing guns at her.

"Put your hands above your head," one guard said sternly.

Ayane smiled back at him. She had no fear. She raised her arms up at her sides and then back-flipped over the edge of the building. All of the guards rushed forward, peering over the edge. Their target had landed safely on the back of a black motorcycle waiting in the alley. Ayane revved the engine, put on her black helmet, and raced away into the night.

* * *

The Great Opera House was evacuated by police and the staff. Ambulances lined the streets where limos once pulled up, and Helena Douglas sat inside of one. Still dressed in her white gown, Helena wrapped herself in a gray blanket and sipped water. She looked down and saw her dress splattered with her mother's blood. Taking her eyes away from her dress, Helena looked up to see two paramedics push a stretcher with a white sheet over its transportee out of the front doors. Helena knew it was her mother, and the tears came swiftly.

Nearby, an officer questioned a shirtless young man with a bandage on his shoulder. "Can you give me a description of your attacker?" he said, holding up a notepad and pen.

The young man nodded. "She was about five foot, three inches. She wore all black; it looked like leather, with a black bandana on her forehead. She had a pale face and brown eyes."

Helena froze when she heard it. Her heart pounded as she leaned forward to hear the details. "You know the weirdest thing," said the man. "She had short purple hair."

Helena breathed hard to get oxygen through her body. She felt like throwing up. It had to be the same girl she saw at the Wok today. How could this one girl cause so much terror in one day? Helena got to her feet and looked around. There was no one she could talk to.

"Miss Douglas, please stay in the ambulance!" yelled a voice, but Helena didn't care. She had to find her father.

On the way back to her dressing room in the Opera House, Victor Donovan approached Helena. He held a bouquet of roses. "Oh Helena," he said softly. "I am so sorry."

"Fuck off Donovan," she spat. Helena tried to get past him, but Donovan's strong hands clasped her shoulders.

"I know you're very upset right now and you're gone through a great ordeal, but you can't just wonder off making rash decisions," he said sternly.

Helena looked up into his eyes with all the hatred that burned within her. How would he know about ordeals? Donovan is too busy with his science and her father's business to know what loss and life is. Even that huge rhino of a man could understand that, but not the heartless Donovan.

Leon!

The opera singer's mind transported her back to the afternoon at The Wok. Before she saw the same girl's face, she was in the same area as Leon. He had to know something. "Where is Leon?" Helena asked suddenly.

"Leon?" said Donovan, taken back suddenly. _This bitch knows something._

"Yes, that muscle head you hang out with. Where is he?"

"I don't know, he didn't come tonight," Donovan said slowly. "He's not the opera type."

"How can I reach him?" Helena pressed on. She was going to talk to this guy if it was the last thing she did.

"Whoa, wait a minute. What business do you have with my employee? He is a man with his own priorities; Leon doesn't like to be bothered."

Helena pushed Donovan on the chest and stepped closer to stare at him in the eye. She was absolutely determined now. "I think he has something to do with my mother's murder."

Donovan didn't know how to react. Helena had guessed part of the truth. Fortunately, even though she still hated him, she suspected Leon. "There is someone," he began."

"What do you mean someone?"

"Leon has been asking me for weeks to hire someone new to the company," he continued. Donovan checked to see if Helena was buying it. "She's a local girl, but I never met her. I couldn't tell you what she looks like."

Helena hungrily ate up Donovan's explanation. She waved her hand in the air dismissively. "But did he mention a name?"

Donovan looked at her for a moment to add to her suspension. "Ayane. That's all I know. Leon says she's a ninja from the forest, but who would believe that?"

Helena nodded and noted the name. She ran up the steps, allowed to pass the many officers guarding the entrance to the Opera House. Helena made her way through the halls to her dressing room and quickly changed out of her blood-stained dress. She packed her things and stopped at the bureau where she and her mother spent one last peaceful moment together. Helena ran her fingers along the brush Mrs. Douglas used on her hair.

"I'm very sorry for your loss, Miss," said a voice.

Helena spun around quickly in a fighting stance. She saw a tall woman with snow white spiky hair leaning against the door frame to her mother's dressing room. She was dressed in black pants and a business jacket, her icy blue eyes staring at her without emotion. "Your mother said you were a fighter, too," she added.

"Who are you?" Helena asked coldly. She didn't need any more surprises for the day.

The woman stood tall and reached her hand out. "My name is Christie. I was Mrs. Douglas's assistant."

Helena didn't bother to shake hands. "I didn't know my mother had an assistant. She never told me about a Christie."

Christie let down her hand, and Helena could swear she saw a flicker of anger in her eyes. She cleared her throat. "I was assigned to her about three weeks ago, Miss. Your father hired me to be with your mother in case she needed any help while she traveled. Your mother, on the other hand, barely needed me, and asked that I did not talk to her daughter at all, when you were around."

Helena stared back at the mysterious woman. Something about her story didn't sit well with her. "Why would my mother want that?"

"I suppose she wanted to handle her life on her own. She was a very capable woman," Christie replied. There was a silence in the room. "I saw you two perform many times in France. You're a wonderful singer."

Helena looked down at the floor. "Yes, well, I always try to take after my mom."

"I see," Christie said softly. "Well, Miss Douglas, I've taken the liberty of

collecting all of your mother's things and packed them back in her suitcase. I was going to take it with me on a flight back to Germany to where your father is, but maybe you'd prefer taking it instead?"

"My father is in Germany?" Helena asked, startled. "Why is he there?"

"That is where DOATEC is located. I presume you already know that," Christie replied slowly.

Helena felt stupid; she didn't even know where her father's company was. She thought it was in France, by her parents' mansion. But she still had to way of contacting him. Helena didn't even know where DOATEC was, let alone the phone number there.

"Actually, Christie," she said aloud. "Why don't you take it with you? I don't think I have any use for my mother's things at the moment."

Christie bowed her head and turned to leave through the other room. She turned and threw a small business card at Helena, who barely ducked in time. "If you need to reach me," she said plainly before exiting.

Helena picked up the white card. Perhaps Christie knew something about her mother that she didn't know. Maybe she would help her find the Ayane girl who viciously murdered the most important person in Helena's life. Helena walked to her make-up box and flipped open the top. Rummaging through compartment and after compartment, she stopped at the very bottom of the container. She lifted a shiny silver locket in front of her eyes. It was a gift from Helena's mother she received before her first performance. Inside, it was a picture of both Douglas women on each side. Tears started to well in Helena's eyes, but she furiously blinked them away. There was no time to be emotional as Helena decided the path she must take.

"I will get my revenge," she said aloud, knowing only her mother in heaven could hear.


	7. The Council of Elders

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with Tecmo, Team Ninja, or Dead or Alive…even though I wish I was.

* * *

**Chapter 6**  
**The Council of Elders**

Short pants escaped Kasumi as she ran straight from the city to the safety of the mysterious forest concealing her clan. Seeing the man from her dreams sent her heart racing and panic surging through her body. But how could she really have known him? Slowing her pace down, Kasumi also realized she had felt the scar on her side react to the menacing laughter. Stopping to lean against a tree, Kasumi slumped to the ground in weariness. If she couldn't face a dream man, how could she go about looking for answers about her brother?

Any confidence she held earlier in the morning was as lost as the daylight.

The moon illuminated the familiar paths Kasumi walked as a child. At least she wasn't afraid in the forest. She made her way back to the fortress to change for the night. Her body suddenly decided it had enough for the day and wanted rest. The gate guards waved to her from atop of the main entrance and opened the gate wide enough for her to slip through. There were torches lit throughout the courtyard, but only a few people were actually outside.

The sound of hurried footsteps caught Kasumi's attention. She looked across the courtyard to see Ryu Hayabusa walking straight to the Council of Elders' hall. He was dressed in his formal ninja wear: black leather, the Hayabusa sash around his waist, gold and white-lined armor with matching headband, and the sword Ryuken strapped across his back. Hayabusa's hair flowed freely behind him in its usual ponytail, an unyielding expression on his face. She deduced that he had an important matter with the Elders because he didn't notice Kasumi at all.

Kasumi watched as the ninja swiftly strode up the steps. The Hayabusa now seemed like a completely different person than the man at the river from the morning. She remembered how she ran away from him when he offered genuine help and his concern. As bad as she felt for leaving, Kasumi smiled thinking of how selfless he could be and yet still keep his determination. She traced the skin above her ear where his strong hands gently placed the flower in her hair. Was it appropriate for Hayabusa to have this effect on her?

"Kasumi," said a voice from behind her.

She dreamily turned to the source. "Yes?" she said softly. Kasumi turned only to jump at the man staring at her.

It was Genra.

Kasumi straightened herself in an instant, her eyes wide with surprise and fear. As a child of the ruling parents of the Mugen-Tenshin clan, Kasumi was very familiar with the other elders who cared for her during her childhood. However, Genra intimidated her every time she came into contact with him. A crude mask with distorted eyes and a wide mouth covered his face, and in the process, disguised his voice. He acted slowly, but deliberately, always keeping his body in a formal posture. Kasumi could easily see the similarities between her half-sister and the man who raised her. Both secretive and mysterious, Ayane prided herself as being Genra's only pupil. But how wise was this man exactly if he sent his pseudo-daughter to be a messenger for a corrupt man like Murai? Kasumi didn't know how well she concealed her fear around him.

"The Council of Elders wish to meet with you," he said, his voice deepened by the mask. "Follow me."

Kasumi furrowed her brow. She hoped she wasn't in trouble for being absent all day, but she couldn't think of any training she might have missed. Although Genra walked with slow steps, they were large enough to keep Kasumi at a fast pace. She did, however, purposely stay a step behind.

"What do the Elders want with me?" she asked timidly.

Genra did not answer. He just kept on walking, determined to get to the Council Hall. Kasumi did not know whether to be worried or curious.

The young kunoichi had been in the Council Hall once, when she was a child and witnessed the announcement of Ayane's formal move to the Hajin Mon clan. What could her business be?

The two entered the great wooden hall. She loved the intricate woven sliding wood doors and colorful paintings of Japanese landscapes. Gold dragons and eagle statues guarded every few feet of the expansive room. Along the walls, a mold, painting, or statue honored each Mugen-Tenshin leader, Kasumi's ancestors. In front of the fireplace, Kasumi walked up to an open square of people sitting on the wood floor, including the three elders, leaders of other clans, her mother and father, and even Ryu Hayabusa. She locked eyes with her friend, but as captivating as his eyes were, Kasumi could not read his expression.

"Sit," commanded her father, Shinden. His face was also grave, but Kasumi was used to hearing her father's formal tone.

Kasumi bowed respectfully before sitting with her legs tucked under her. Beside her, Genra slowly lowered to his knees, and upon her mother's offer of help, raised his hand to stop Ayame.

"You asked to see me, Council," said Kasumi, lowering her eyes.

"Dear Kasumi," Shiden began. She heard his voice waver. "After all of this time…the Council, and much of our clan, presumes Hayate dead."

Kasumi shut her eyes as she heard the pain in her father's voice. Hayate was his prized son. She raised her face to gaze to meet the defeat in Shiden's eyes. "There are still efforts going on, continuing to search for him," she said with as much confidence as she could conjure.

Hayabusa pressed his lips together tensely but did not meet Kasumi's gaze. Her mother, Ayame, just stared at the floor. "As much as we all love him, we must move on," Ayame said quietly. "We must think of what is best for our clan."

No one around Kasumi could take the pleading in her eyes. The Mugen-Tenshin leader decided to press matters on. "It has been agreed among the council that you be named as our next clan leader. We will make the announcement tomorrow at noon and ask that you be present for the ceremony," he said, staring past his daughter.

Tears began to well in Kasumi's eyes. She looked at Hayabusa with desperate eyes, but he only nodded. Hayabusa knew too well to not let personal emotion precede the needs of one's clan.

"But before we can officially name you as my successor, we must ask you, one last time, about anything you might know or remember about Hayate's disappearance."

Kasumi looked up, staring directly into the cold eyes of her father. He had changed since that day; Father loved Hayate. She undoubted his love for Kasumi as well; it was his love that let her continue with her life after the ordeal. But he would never understand if she told him. In fact, he would probably disown her if she told him the truth. Kasumi shook her head dejectedly.

"I'm sorry father, but I told you all I know," she said. "I met Hayate in the woods when they came out of no where and took him. I felt so helpless."

The other elders whispered among themselves. Kasumi felt nervous, but her father shook his head, obviously letting the matter pass. She could feel the heat rise up in her cheeks; Kasumi bet if it was Ayane interrogating her, her sister would see through the act and kill Kasumi on the spot. She looked at Hayabusa again, but he appeared lost in thought and staring off into the distance.

"Well," Shiden continued, breaking the silence. "Is there anything you want to tell us about your disappearance, Kasumi? I know you were badly hurt by the kidnappers, but perhaps you can remember something. I…I somehow have a way of losing my children."

Kasumi could hear the hurt in his voice. Perhaps he meant that one was kidnapped and knew the other was feeding him the half-truth. Sure, she was found with scorched hair, cut, bruised, and bloodied, but the shock of recovering one child only to lose the other prevented Shiden from seeing the grim reality. It was her fault Hayate was kidnapped. Kasumi shook her head again, letting it droop towards the floor.

_I am nothing but a filthy liar. If only I was stronger…_

"Very well," her father continued. "Then stay within the village tomorrow, Kasumi. We will announce it to our people in the afternoon."

"Please father, I can't be your successor!" Kasumi cried out, lifting her head to gaze at Shiden. The room sat still in surprise at the outburst. Her voice lowered, a tear falling down her cheek. "Hayate is out there."

Shiden looked like he was going to explode, a deep crimson rising in his cheeks. Kasumi couldn't tell if he was angry or internally distressed. "Kasumi," he said, his voice stern but trembling. "You will do as the council wishes and fulfill your duties to the clan. You must be strong, and we…we must…move on…"

"What if I can't?" Kasumi whispered, her voice strained with holding back a flood of tears. She knew in her heart that this wasn't her destiny.

"Kasumi," her father said in a harsh, but composed tone, "We all miss Hayate, but this is not a time to think about ourselves. The clan comes first, you know that. And we must do what is best for the people. We all must."

The kunoichi breathed in deeply to calm herself, staring at her reflection on the shiny wood floor. She saw Genra's unmoved reflection next to hers. She didn't care about being strong; Kasumi let the tears fall for missing brother, and for her father, whom she knew could not mourn for his only son.

How did Ayane feel all those years ago?

* * *

Ayane sat surrounded by older men she had never seen before. Her father, Genra, asked her that she wear her purple kunoichi uniform instead of her favorite wrap-around dress for their journey down the mountains to the Mugen-Tenshin clan. This was the first time he asked her to accompany him to an Elder meeting.

A wave of excitement surged through her body as she ran playfully across the rickety suspension bridge. Genra chased after her, both laughing as the bridge stirred with their movements. However, when they got closer to the fortress, Genra's composure stilled like the waters in a pond. She followed him past the stares of the clansmen and up a flight of steps to a wooden building with scary statues of attacking animals and still men.

She waited for Genra's actions so she could copy what he did. When he bowed, Ayane followed. He sat Indian-style on the floor, but when Ayane moved as well, he placed his hand on her shoulder and quietly told her to sit properly. Ayane nodded and tucked her legs under her. It was a painful way to sit, but she was determined to not let it bother her.

Looking around at the people also present, she noted her friend Kasumi to her right peering around a larger and older man. Across from her, Hayate sat on Ayane's left in front of a woman with long brown hair. The two looked very much alike. She would not look at anyone, but kept her gaze towards the floor.

Genra cleared her throat. "I request that Ayane be moved to the Hajin Mon village immediately and assist me with my duties," he said.

So there it was. Ayane stared at the floor as well; it was not her destiny to train with the Mugen-Tenshin with her two friends. They were her only friends. The three men in front of Ayane looked at each other and agreed to Genra's request. At least she would be with her kind adoptive father.

The council dismissed as fast as it had been assembled. The present men were gone, as if the room repelled them away. The brown-haired woman leaned over and placed her hand on Hayate's knee. "Hayate-san, please take your sister to see the festival," she said quietly. Her voice felt soothing to Ayane.

Hayate nodded and motioned for Kasumi to follow her. The two siblings looked at Ayane, but before anyone could act, Genra looked at his daughter sternly. "I need to talk to some of the council privately," he said, not bothering to comment on Ayane's wondering eyes. "Stay here until I return, do you understand me?"

Ayane looked at Genra pleadingly, but with the stern look on his face, she knew she couldn't argue with him. She shook her head 'no' to Kasumi and Hayate before watching them run out of the room towards the growing crowd outside. A pang of jealously hit Ayane for the first time; witnessing the comfortable life and free will the ninja siblings had in their village made Ayane wish she had more. Looking forward again, Ayane was surprised to find that the woman had not left her seat on the floor. She didn't know what to do.

The woman looked at Ayane with tears in her eyes, startling the child. "Ayane," she said softly. Her voice was as soft as a breeze, but how did she know her name? The young ninja gazed back at her with concern.

The woman rose to her feet and knelt in front of Ayane. She raised her hand to touch Ayane's cheek, stopped, but upon sensing no suspicion from the young girl, caressed her face with the softest touch. Gazing so close at the woman, Ayane suddenly saw her own physical features: her nose, her round eyes, and pale skin. She pulled back slightly.

"Oh Ayane," the woman said again. "The truth…the truth is I am your mother. I am Ayame…your _mother_."

Although her voice barely rose above a whisper, the words hit Ayane unlike any other physical blow she received during training. Not even from the countless masters trying to punish her. The oxygen didn't seem to reach Ayane's brain. How could this be? She hunched over so her new mother could not see the emotion on her face. She must learn to mask her feelings in order to be a proper ninja…anything to distract her from focusing on the newly-revealed truth.

"Forgive me," the voice continued, but Ayane did not meet the gaze she could feel boring onto her bowed head. "Forgive me."

Forgive her for what?

_To keep the element of surprise, and so an enemy cannot read their foe's inner-thoughts, a ninja must be able to mask the thinking in their mind…_

Ayane ignored the battling voices in her mind. She tried to ignore her emotions telling her, screaming at her to hug the woman close to her. What Ayane had always wanted, a real parent who could wash away the loneliness pooled inside of her sad heart and make her feel wanted for the first time in her life. Ayane's trained mind analyzed her mother; she had big round eyes, like hers, the same tone in her voice, and smelled like cherry blossoms.

Like Kasumi.

Then, just as the realization hit her, a surge of anger and jealousy flooded Ayane's mind.

_…in addition to the initial stealth of their movements, ninja can continue to surprise their enemy with a mental battle…_

She, the shunned and abandoned Ayane, was their sister. Full sister? Certainly not, for their father would have also revealed himself. But it did make her…a half-sister. But why only just half?

_…however, this can only be achieved with the most clear and determined mind set, never let your passion rule a battle, but rather, battle with a passion…_

She remembered the time when she watched Kasumi and Hayate leave her to Genra's humble, worn-down shanty, after messengers personally came to retrieve the two children. They waved for her to leave, to return to the meager hut she called home, although she never understood back then what she did not have. She might have never understood until Genra told her to train with the Mugen-Tenshin clan for a little. Now here, in a privileged world where Ayane never knew, she realized where her destiny lay.

_…remember, as straight of a face one can keep, nothing can betray a ninja such as their eyes…_

Ayane raised her head to meet her mother's sad expression. How could she be related to such a weak woman? What a poor show of emotion, Ayane deduced angrily. That would provoke two thrashes from sensei.

_There is no crying in ninjutsu…_

Before her belittling thoughts continued, more anger rushed ever Ayane. How could she talk about her mother like that? Ayane was used to the back-handed and snide comments, but as surely as Ayane didn't deserve them, her mother Ayame didn't deserve them from her own daughter as well. But if this was her mother, who was her father? Ayame didn't look like the deceptive kind. Perhaps the answer to that would help her understand why the village shunned Ayane.

_"No one likes a bastard child,"_ she thought bitterly. Ayane continued to think, her mind racing to conclusions, but somewhat hindered with Ayame's pleading eyes staring at her. They must have abused her as well, Ayane concluded. We share the same name, same kindred soul, and hardships. They were the real bastards, blaming a woman for getting pregnant by some man, and mocking the child who has no control of how they were brought into the world.

_…above all, a ninja always knows he can control his destiny, and choose which path he takes among the many that float in the wind…_

Ayane looked at her mother and smiled. She decided it would be a long time before Ayane smiled again. Not until she fulfilled her destiny to be better. Not only better, but the best. Ayane reached out and hugged her mother. Surprisingly, a warmth spread between the two, healing the wounds and destroying the demons that surely haunted both mother and daughter over the years.

Wordlessly, Ayame released her daughter from the embrace and exited the room without a glance back. Ayane watched her, silently vowing to herself. She would work as hard as she could to become better and stronger than those who belittled her. She would prove herself worthier than all other pupils and succeed Genra, the only father she knew, as Hajin Mon leader. She would gain respect, no matter how she did it.

Ayane felt another presence in the room watching her. She turned to see the curious expression on Kasumi's face peering over the sliding door her half-sister exited through earlier. Suddenly, Ayane saw her friend differently. Kasumi meant nothing more to her than a rival, the princess who extended her mercy on her unfortunate subjects. And Ayane didn't need mercy, nor to use the social ranking of her parent. All she needed was Ayane.

"Do you think you can come see the festival outside?" Kasumi asked cautiously. Something was different about Ayane.

Her only answer came from two frosty brown eyes glaring at her. "No sister, I don't even think want to," Ayane said, enunciating her words. "Festivals are for children."

Kasumi blinked at her in surprise, visibly hurt by her words. "_Sister?"_ Kasumi thought. With one last glance and realizing Ayane could not be tempted, Kasumi walked back to her brother, who held one of the pinwheels he got from an elder. It was bright pink and obviously meant for Kasumi. But she also noticed the other by his side.

"Where's Ayane?" he asked, looking at his younger sister. The purple wheels spun in the breeze.

"She says that festivals are for children," Kasumi replied, absentmindedly. She couldn't put her finger on what had changed in her friend.

Hayate furrowed his brow in confusion. "Not for children?" he said. "If she's not a child, then what is she?" Realizing he had lost Kasumi to her thoughts, he shrugged and waved the pinwheel in the air.

"I am a warrior of the Hajin Mon," Ayane said, getting up to watch her half-siblings from the doorway of the Council Hall. The bright purple pinwheel winked at Ayane as the wind blew through it.

_Yes, the wheels of destiny are turning, and I have chosen mine._


	8. Against All Odds

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with Tecmo, Team Ninja, or Dead or Alive…although I wish I was cool enough to be. (

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Against All Odds**

_How can I just let you walk away?  
Just let you leave without a trace  
When I stand here taking every breath with you  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_Then again, Ayane isn't a filthy liar like I am..._

Kasumi sat in the windowsill of her room window, staring distantly out at the descending moon. It was nearly morning, and Kasumi hadn't slept at all. She couldn't feel Hayate in her blood or in her mind. How far had he gone to where she couldn't summon the mental bond they shared?

Tucking her knees to her chest, Kasumi glanced down at her feet. Although she had to move some picture frames to sit by her window, one remained looking at her. Kasumi picked it up, running her slender finger along its side. The wooden frame held a picture of her handsome brother smiling at the camera with his famous grin, as his younger sister wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, also smiling. It was the most recent picture they took before Hayate disappeared.

A tear splashed on the glass surface.

"I have to do something," Kasumi said, wiping her cheek. Then she saw it.

The moonlight illuminated her tonto resting silently on its wooden perch.

_How can you just walk away from me?  
When all I can do is watch you leave  
Cause we shared the laughter and the pain  
And even shed the tears  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_

Fully-dressed in her kunoichi garb, Kasumi tied her weapon to her back. Then, over it, she slung her pink backpack over her shoulders. Inside, Kasumi packed clothes, weapons, maps, some food, and all the money she had been saving. It was quite enough to last her some time on the move. She turned to the window she once sat under, but a sudden smash made her reel around.

"You klutz," she cursed under her breath.

Kasumi knelt by the picture frame she accidentally knocked over with her pack. Picking it up from the floor, she sighed. It was a relatively recent picture of the four ninja friends. Hayate stood on the far left, smiling broadly as his muscular arm draped over Ayane's shoulder. Even she smiled, one eyebrow arched playfully, as if challenging the camera. Hayabusa stood next to her, the tallest of the four, with Ayane's arm linked through his, and his other arm around Kasumi's shoulder. In turn, Kasumi smiled daintily as she hugged the taller ninja's middle.

Kasumi frowned. It was a rare time when the four of them were happy. It was sometime after they learned of Ayane's lineage, after Hayabusa returned, and before her and Hayate's disappearances. Somehow, they managed to work through and retain their friendship. It was a foreign time for the young kunoichi.

Kasumi studied herself and the ninja she hugged. Back then, was she attracted to Hayabusa? She thought she would have ended up closer to Hayabusa, but then chided herself for thinking that he could ever confide in her. They were worlds apart. She thought about the thin relationship that held the four of them together now: Hayate was missing, Ayane only concerned herself with the Hajin Mon, Hayabusa apparently took control of his father's clan, and she was nothing more than a dirty liar.

She broke apart the damaged frame and pulled out the picture, tucking it into her blue uniform. She would redeem herself somehow. Making sure her other pictures were safe from further destruction, Kasumi walked to the window and pushed it open. She could only hear the song of the grasshoppers. Kasumi took one last glance around her room, her shelter, and her prison. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror on her wall. The brown eyes stared at the reflection, challenging her to really go through with what she planned. Kasumi stared at the vast darkness outside her window. Then she jumped.

_So take a look at me now  
There's just an empty space  
There's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face  
Take a look at me now, there's just an empty space  
But you coming back to me is against the odds  
And that's what I've got to face_

Landing silently in a crouched position, Kasumi paused before pressing her back against the side of her home. She glanced at the armed guards pacing about the front gate of the fortress, then to the window where she exited. Kasumi wondered when the next time she would be back at home, but vowed to find her brother and return. She had to redeem herself somehow.

"One, two, three," Kasumi counted in her head before sprinting at the fortress wall directly across from her hidden position. She ran up the wall as swift as the wind, but lost her footing before she reached the top. Kasumi grabbed the top of the wall, slamming her body against the wood.

"Oh no!" she gasped, wondering if any of the sentries heard her. No one came to investigate the noise. "Great start, Kasumi!" she cursed at herself. She pulled herself up and over the wall, landing once again on the ground outside of the Mugen Tenshin village in a crouch.

The forest seemed darker and much more formidable in the darkness, the canopy of trees shielding the moonlight from reaching where Kasumi rested. The scar on her side began to throb as she heard a noise ruffling in the bushes.

"I can't think about the pain right now," she panted, wincing at the burning sensation. Discerning a path leading west, Kasumi sprinted to an escape from the forest, leaving her safe haven home behind her.

The shinobi kept running until she reached the very top of the rocky mountain. Her feet hopped from rock to rock, Kasumi's breath in a deep rhythm, trying to keep her heart from racing from the pain. Now in the familiar temple, she stopped to squeeze her side. The pain was finally subsiding.

The sky was turning a soft pink as the sun began to wake from its nightly slumber. A few dew drops fell from the metal shingled roof and onto the stone ground. The temple stood proudly among several cherry blossom trees and other floral arrangements. As always, the familiar rush of the nearby waterfall rumbled by the cliff's edge. Kasumi loved the Aerial Gardens, a place of reflection built by an old hermit man named Gen-Fu. On a few rare occasions, Kasumi saw the caretaker with a straw hat and watering can in hand, showering each flower bed with water. She figured that he lived by himself, but didn't know for sure.

Kasumi dropped to the ground, resting against the trunk of a sakura tree closest to the waterfall. This was her favorite place in the gardens.

* * *

"Are you sure you want me to teach you that?" asked Hayate, now twenty-two years old and incredibly handsome. He ran a hand through his long shaggy hair and glanced around the momentarily empty garden. Hayate had begun his training to succeed their father as clan leader, and after receiving a letter from Ayane boasting she was learning Hajin Mon magic while working for Murai, Kasumi whined to learn something like her brother and half-sister. 

"Yes! More than anything!" she replied, flashing a brilliant smile and batting her round eyes.

Hayate shook his head, knowing he was a sucker for his baby sister. First, he had taught her how to fight, and now she was extorting magic incantations. "Okay, okay! Do you remember the spell I taught you?"

Kasumi nodded her head and took her stance. She muttered the chant and twirled her arms in a circle before disappearing and re-appearing again. "Good," Hayate said, nodding his head in approval. Kasumi smiled back proudly.

"Now, you take the same stance and say the chant while you move your arms like this," he instructed. Hayate punched his arm out, reeled it back, and twirled it around himself as Kasumi had before. In an instant, he disappeared, leaving only a trail of gray feathers falling to the ground.

"Wow," Kasumi gasped, ready to learn her brother's trick. Hayate appeared once again, biting into a spring roll. Obviously, he teleported back home for a taste of their mother's cooking.

"Now you do it," Hayate said, pieces of crispy wrapper escaping from his mouth. He pulled a sakura leaf from the tree's branch overhead and placed it in his sister's hand.

Kasumi nodded, determined to copy her brother's actions. She pushed her arm forward, pulled it back, and out again, now disappearing with soft pink leaves filling her absence. The ninja looked around, unsure of why his sister hadn't appeared again. He took a step forward before freezing. Hayate felt the hand trying to grab him from behind.

Grabbing his attacker's wrist, Hayate pulled them forward, pushing his fingers into the belly of his little sister. Kasumi giggled under the friendly attack. She hugged Hayate tightly, happy she mastered the art of teleporting. The older ninja smiled, smelling the soft scent of cherry blossoms, before Kasumi pulled away.

"Can I ask you something?" she said, arching an eyebrow at Hayate.

"What?"

"Why do you have feathers when you teleport?"

Hayate almost choked on the last piece of spring roll in his mouth. He furrowed his eyebrows, silently asking to be excused from answering the question. Kasumi only pouted.

Sighing, Hayate ran a hand through his hair again. "Well, the first time I teleported, I was trying to escape from Ryu," he said to the glee of his sister. "We were having a pillow fight, and I needed to get away from him."

Kasumi laughed and hugged him again. It was the last time she did.

* * *

A familiar voice brought Kasumi back from her reverie. "Kasumi?" 

The shinobi glanced up to meet the penetrating gaze of Ryu Hayabusa's emerald green eyes. She struggled to take a breath. "Ryu…" she stammered.

The older ninja laughed, his smile lighting up his face like the sun coming through the dark skies. "You've never called me by my first name before," he commented, kneeling in front of her. Kasumi could smell his strong, woods-like scent and noticed how his defined shoulder muscles screamed out to her through his clothes. Hayabusa wore black pants and a tight black tank top under a green button-down shirt. It was the most casual she had ever seen him.

A slight blush warmed Kasumi's cheeks. "Oh, I'm so sorry, it just kind of came out. You startled me!" she continued, trying to fish for her words.

"It's all right," Hayabusa replied, standing up for a better view of the waterfall. He brought his hand to his chin, thinking for a moment. "Actually, you did yesterday when you left me…uh…"

Kasumi looked up at Hayabusa, watching him as he scratched the back of his head with his hand, apparently embarrassed about something. Had he actually recalled what she did the day before? Kasumi blushed more.

"It sure is beautiful here in the gardens. What brings you here so early in the morning?" she asked.

Hayabusa glanced back at her. He looked at a little piece of paper in his hands before slipping it into his back pocket. "I had to make a phone call," he explained. "International. Luckily, old man Gen-Fu is nice enough to let me use the phone since we don't have telephone lines out in the village. Did you know he built this place for his granddaughter?"

Kasumi shook her head. "She has a very terrible illness, but when she is well enough to see her grandfather, she loves spending time planting flowers with him. That's why there are so many here," Hayabusa continued. He smiled at Kasumi again. "If you want to call me Ryu, I wouldn't mind. It's really nice to hear you say it, much more personal, you know?"

All Kasumi could do was nod her head. As much as she wanted to get to know Hayabusa more, she had to escape from him. But the more she stared at those green orbs…

"Kasumi?"

The girl shook her head out of the short daze. She needed to leave and quick! Hayabusa's hand was already tight on her shoulder. "Are you all right?" he asked again. Something was wrong with her. "You shouldn't be out here, especially since today is such a big day for you." Instead of talking, Kasumi got to her feet and shouldered her backpack once again. The only thing holding her back was Hayabusa's firm, yet gentle, grip on her wrist. "Where are you going? Your father told you to stay in the village."

Kasumi didn't bother to look at him. "I don't care about what my father said," she snapped back, instantly regretting her outburst.

"Now wait a minute," protested Hayabusa. He pulled on Kasumi's arm so she would face him. "I know you don't mean that, but where are you going? Something is wrong, I can tell."

"I'm…" she replied, looking away. Hayabusa's gaze was so intense. "I'm going up to the mountains to train for a little. I need to clear my head."

Hayabusa carefully reached out to cup her cheek with his hand. Kasumi's face was so soft and warm. "As much as I'd like to believe you, I would feel much better if you were training in your village."

Pulling away, Kasumi started to march out of the garden. Hayabusa couldn't charm her, not when she had this important mission to do. Not bothering to reach for her again, Hayabusa crossed his arms across his broad chest. There was only one thing Kasumi could do with that backpack. "Just promise me that you won't do anything stupid, Kasumi!" he called after her. "Like throwing your life away to look for Hayate!"

Kasumi stopped in her tracks, turning around furiously to face Hayabusa. "What are you saying?" she growled, marching right back to the older ninja. "Do you think I can't find him? Or my brother isn't worth searching for?"

Shaking his head sadly, Hayabusa tilted his head down and to the ground. "Please," he said quietly. "Just stay here because I know your father won't be able to handle himself if he loses you too. The clan needs you."

"The clan doesn't need a weak leader; they need Hayate."

Hayabusa raised his eyes to gaze at the rich brown ones. Slowly, cautiously, he put Kasumi's hand in his. "Then please…stay for me."

_If you only knew, Kasumi. If you only knew why I can't let you go. I made a promise to Hayate here, right on this very spot…_

_

* * *

_Hayate watched his little sister teleport away one last time. She had mastered the teleport thoroughly, even when in combat when she had to counter an attack. Fortunately, his best friend showed up after his impromptu lesson, but in time to see Kasumi disappear. Hayate felt his friend's hand on his shoulder.

"I can't help but feel ashamed that I couldn't prevent her from leaving," he said, still looking forward. "I don't even know where she went."

"Yes, that is very distressing." Hayabusa didn't exactly know what to say, but stood next to his friend, gazing at the waterfall in front of them. "As hard as it is to accept, you can't be there all the time for her. Kasumi is becoming her own woman. She needs to experience things on her own, whatever destiny may bring."

"Yes, I know, but I still feel guilty. Like maybe I could have done more…"

Hayabusa turned to look at Hayate, who did the same. "If it means anything," Hayabusa said, holding out his hand. "I will always look after her. Ayane too."

Smiling, Hayate took hold of the hand. The two friends felt close, their peace undisturbed except for the violent rushing of water off of the cliff.

* * *

Kasumi didn't know what to say. Was Hayabusa asking her to stay because they were friends, or for something more? She stared blankly at their hands, enclosed like in a lover's embrace. Kasumi made up her mind. 

"I need you…to let me go, Ryu," Kasumi replied softly. "For me."

The Dragon Ninja shook his head and brought his hands to his face. He knew he could hurt her severely, but there was no other choice but to face the same obstinate flame in Hayate's younger sister. Kasumi didn't know the extent of the dangers out in the world.

Startled at the gesture, Kasumi turned away, but Hayabusa quickly moved in front of her, blocking any kind of immediate exit. _"I can't believe he really wants to fight me,"_ she thought, spinning around again and starting in a sprint.

But the shinobi still wasn't fast enough.

Hayabusa's war cry sliced through the morning sky as he leapt, and a few birds flew furiously out of the tree tops. To prevent being pounced on, Kasumi back flipped away from the second ninja. She held her arms out in front of her, blocking the rush of punches slicing through the air. Kasumi struggled to keep her footing as the sheer brunt of Hayabusa's precise attacks connected with her arm armor, bruising every place he hit. The man was not fooling around with her.

Taking advantage of a break in the attack, Kasumi rolled along the ground, however unstably with the added weight of her backpack. "Please leave, Hayabusa!" she managed to cry out, ducking a mid-kick. "This is something I must do. I don't want to fight!"

Suddenly the offense stopped. Hayabusa steadied his fighting stance, two fingers pointed straight at the girl's eyes. "Don't you realize that while you turn your back on your clan, you are throwing away your life as well, Kasumi?" he asked, his green eyes burning into Kasumi. "If something out there doesn't kill you…your clan will."

Kasumi's heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be true. Finally, even after the prospect of fighting the mighty Hayabusa, she felt scared for her life.

"Remember," Hayabusa continued. "The way of the shinobi is a harsh one."

Kasumi wondered if she went to search for Hayate, would she be considered a shinobi, the hunted and most despised ninja? In her mind, she made the right decision when she believed her brother to be alive. However, Hayabusa wouldn't downright lie to her to keep her with the clan. The possibilities tossed about in her mind wildly, but fighting was the last thing on Kasumi's mind.

_"I have to prove myself,"_ Kasumi thought, taking a fighting stance of her own. Her arms ached in protest, ignoring the pains and the consequences.

Hayabusa side stepped, watching Kasumi with great intensity. "Look at me," he said to himself. "I'm fighting my best friend's little sister."

Suddenly, Kasumi flipped through the air and tried to land a kick to his shoulder, but he stepped away in time. Hayabusa sent a low kick, sweeping her off of her feet. However, he moved in too close, and Kasumi kicked up as she got to her feet, landing a hit on Hayabusa's chest. She came in with high punch combos, but Hayabusa grabbed her shoulders and vaulted over Kasumi. Slightly off guard, he hit Kasumi with the tips of his fingers down her back and kicking her legs from under her once again.

When she fell this time, Kasumi fell on her side, directly on her scar. A familiar searing pain shot through her chest, laboring her breathing. She stood up with a barrage of attacks, alternating punches and kicks, but Hayabusa only dodged her attempts. She thrust out her shoulder, expecting to somehow knock over the much taller ninja, when Hayabusa grabbed her arm and threw her across the garden in a guillotine throw.

_"I have to get away from him,"_ Kasumi thought desperately, tears blinding her eyes. She knew Hayabusa could easily defeat her right then, but there was still hope. She got to her feet again, waiting for Hayabusa to make his move.

Realizing that Kasumi was plotting an escape in her head, Hayabusa decided to pull his Gao-Sho, a punch that could very well knock her unconscious. But he had to keep her nearby, if not for her father, but for himself. Hayabusa was very fond of Kasumi and considered her his family, his only family at that. He pulled his arms back and struck.

Kasumi was ready. She spoke the incantation and disappeared as Hayabusa's hands came forward. The only thing he hit was sakura leaves. Re-appearing behind him, Kasumi ran full force into his back, knocking Hayabusa over, rolling onto the ground with Kasumi on top. The blow caught the Super Ninja by surprise, too stunned to move with Kasumi's body weight on his stomach. She stared into his emerald eyes, her face hovering inches over his. Hayabusa could see the sorrow in her almond eyes.

"Forgive me," she whispered before closing her eyes again and disappearing.

Still on his back, Hayabusa stared up at the blue morning sky, breathing in the flowery scent as a single petal fell on his lips. Kasumi had escaped, and he cursed himself with labored breaths, wishing he could have made her stay. Hayabusa jumped to his feet, scanning the garden in vain. He knew in his heart Kasumi left. Looking up at the cherry blossom tree and placing a hand on the trunk, Hayabusa silently prayed for her safety.

_I wish I could just make you turn around  
Turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you  
So many reasons why  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_

At the top of the waterfall, Kasumi peered over the cliff's side to watch Hayabusa brace himself against her favorite tree. Her shoulder hunched in pain and her side still throbbed from the fall. Kasumi wiped the tears from her face and turned away. She felt incredibly guilty for leaving, and the last person she wanted to hurt was her friend. Kasumi thought about her counter, remembering how Hayabusa's body felt under hers, his heart pounding out far enough to reach her. But romantic thoughts couldn't deter Kasumi on her now full-fledged mission.

Kasumi walked to the other side of the precipice, her eyes taking in the beautiful sight of trees covering the earth and cities rising from no where. Somewhere out there, Hayate was waiting for her. And it Kasumi vowed to find him.

"Nii-san," she said into the wind, hoping her voice would float through the wind to her lost brother.

_Take a look at me now  
I'll just be standing here  
You coming back to me is against the odds  
And that's a chance I've got to face  
_

_

* * *

_

So this is the end of the first third of my story...when I finish it, everyone will understand. :wink: Sorry for the slow updating, but I've been uber-busy with school lately, and that has to come first:looks at menacing Hayabusa staring me down from the wall: He knows I'm lying...muahahaha! 

In this chapter, I used the song that pretty much inspired me to write this fanfic. It was originally recorded by Phil Collins, but The Postal Service re-made it for the Wicker Park soundtrack (I haven't seen the movie) and The Postal Service is the shitz. And now everyone knows where I got the title from, yes yes? You can hear this song from the AIM webpage if you search in music for TPS, and hopefully everyone can get the full effect of this chapter. I hope no one found it too cheesy; it's really a great song.

Please tell me what you think about my story so far; I have soo00ooO0o much more to tell, I just hope people are enjoying my story! D

My boyfriend also got me a shani for Valentine's Day (isn't that romantic?), a long bamboo pole with a hilt like a sword used to practice sword fighting/ kendo. It's so bad-ass. I've been training really hard with it so when I go home for Spring Break, I can beat up all the boys! 


	9. My First Love

Hey guys, remember me? Finally updating the story, yay! This semester's been busy, but I'm getting back into the groove of writing now that it's winding down. I also started up a new story that I will hopefully post by next week :crossing fingers: The story is an AU about Ayane & Kasumi (who else!) and what happens if...hehe, ok I won't spoil it! Just keep your eyes peeled!

Thanks all for reading and reviewing! 3 I really appreciate it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the DOA characters nor affiliated with Tecmo or Team Ninja...tho I wish I was. (

* * *

**Chapter 8**  
**My First Love**

It was as soft as the wind, but it hit him harder than a high kick to the chin. Whatever it was, it made everything around him fade away.

_"Nii-san._"

Ein had completely stopped running when he heard the voice. Did someone call out to him or, as he thought, hear it in his head? Blinking his brown eyes, the vision of the girl with the long ponytail came back to him. Ein hated how she haunted his dreams at night and during fits in the day, but he couldn't stop himself from thinking about her. The images came fuzzy and colorless, offering no other clues except that she was in a forest of some kind. Glancing at the trees surrounding him, Ein didn't feel her presence near. Something told him that she was far away, but calling to him.

"Ein?" a voice did call out. Hitomi had doubled back when she realized that her running partner wasn't behind her anymore. She looked at Ein with concern; he looked like a lost deer.

Upon hearing his name, Ein glanced up at the young girl dressed in gray sweat pants and a white tank top. Then his head throbbed in pain. "Ein!" cried Hitomi, running to help her friend who suddenly fell to his knees, clutching his forehead.

The new image burned in his mind. Ein saw the same young girl in the forest, except her face had horrible bruises and bloody scratches. She yelled at him in torment, running away from some unknown force. Then, as soon as the images appeared, they were gone.

"I'm okay," Ein managed to say, wiping perspiration from his forehead. The throbbing pains faded away as well. He glanced up into Hitomi's soft blue eyes. Ever since the day they met, she had been by his side at the dojo. Not only were they partners under her father's tutelage, they were friends. Hitomi took him to the city to eat German food, taught her the language, and even shopping for modestly fashionable clothes. Student enrollment at Master Reiko's dojo was at an all-time high with the demonstrations Ein performed his physical feats for the locals. Hitomi's father let him keep most of his earnings, and Ein saved his earnings in case he needed something one day.

However, it had been six months since he had known Hitomi and still no clues presented themselves to help link Ein to his past.

"Guess you can't keep up with me, old man," Hitomi laughed nervously. She helped him sit on the ground. "Did you see her?"

Ein nodded silently, watching intently as Hitomi pulled the headband out of her hair and shake it into the wind. He didn't want to describe the look of terror on his dream girl's face. "Yes," he replied simply. Was he really an old man? Ein didn't feel old, and certainly though he didn't look very old. To prove it to himself, he leapt to his feet without using his hands. Hitomi only smirked at his attempt to show-off.

"I was just joking," she said, getting up and putting her headband back in her hair. The two continued to walk their usual exercise route, not bothering to get back into a run. After a stretch of silence, she said, "I'm really sorry I can't help you."

"What?" asked Ein, very confused, and looking sideways at Hitomi.

Upon finally leaving the dark forest, the sun shone down upon the vast mountain view of the landscape. Hitomi turned to her friend, staring down at the ground. "I can't help you remember your past. I know we haven't had many leads, and my father won't let you leave the dojo to look for more, so I'm just apologizing. You're his prized student."

Ein opened his mouth to reply, but didn't make a sound. Hitomi was the nicest person he could literally ever remember meeting, but couldn't say anything. He put a hand on her shoulder. "You two have helped me a lot already, you and your father," Ein said quietly and searching her face for some recognition. "I cannot ask you to do more."

"But I still feel bad," she replied, looking away from Ein to gaze absently at the horizon.

Ein laughed softly and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't have any place to go, so I was just going to stay at the dojo for as long as your father still needs me."

"I know you don't mean that."

Hitomi turned back to Ein with the same smirk as before, but this time, her hands found a resting place on her hips. He smiled back at the girl, amused at the sight of Hitomi pouting. "I have more than I need with you and your dojo," he said, holding out his hands in defense. "Why would I want to leave that?"

There was no response. Ein sauntered up to his friend, as if challenging her bad mood. "I have star bragging rights at the best fighting school in all of Germany. I have my health," said Ein, his eyes scanning the skies as if he was reading a script from the Heavens. But then his brown eyes gazed directly into Hitomi's, a playful flicker burning behind them. "And I have your friendship, in which you have been _exceptionally_ great to me."

Ein moved closer, his body inches away from Hitomi's. He felt the warm breath escape her lips as his hand reached out for hers. Hitomi couldn't believe what was happening, but didn't bother to fight her feelings. She was very comfortable around Ein, others calling them inseparable, but never imagined the extent of electricity flowing through her body as Ein held her hand. Closing her eyes, Hitomi waited for the impact of his lips on hers.

_"At least you were smooth in your past life,"_ Ein though to himself, pleased that Hitomi felt the same way he did. Although he hadn't been planning on kissing her, Ein felt the moment was right.

He leaned his head forward to kiss Hitomi. Suddenly, a forceful onslaught of wind and the loud buzz of a helicopter encroached on the couple. Hitomi opened her eyes only for them to be overtaken by debris in the air. Ein covered his eyes with one hand and held Hitomi close to his chest with his other. After a minute, the helicopter passed, taking its intrusions with it.

"What was that?" Ein asked, not bothering to let go of Hitomi.

Silently angry for the ruined moment, Hitomi pulled away from Ein to brush herself off. She was so confused, but more angry. "That's probably some head honcho for the DOATEC labs. They always disturb our peace up here in the mountains with their helicopters. They think they're too important to drive to work like normal people."

Ein laughed, but stared at the shrinking black spec in the air. Something inside of him screamed again, this time, about the bad feeling rising in his mind.

* * *

High above the earth, flying through the clear blue sky, the black helicopter began its descent for its landing on a large square of cement, an alien sight considering all of the lush vegetation in mountainous Germany. Holding his cell phone to his ear, Victor Donovan strained his ear to understand the low voice on the other end. 

"Well Leon wasn't very inconspicuous, and Helena saw the girl. I can swear, she saw her."

"Do you think she suspects us?" the voice replied.

"She might be a little weary, but I think she took the bait. I told her at the opera house that the suspect is named Ayane, and she's supposedly a ninja from the Masanori forest. Who would believe that shit?" laughed Donovan, eyeing the Earth that seemingly rose up to meet the helicopter. A few drops of sweat dotted his hairline, his fear of heights and flying taking its toll on his body. The voice on his cell phone didn't share his laugh. "Listen, just make sure Ayane isn't caught by the police and keep Helena away from her too, or else she could talk and blow the whole thing."

"Don't worry, I'm keeping a close eye on the both of them," it replied, not bothering to change its monotone timbre. Suddenly, the voice asked, "Do you like sushi?"

Donovan looked at his phone in confusion. What the hell was she talking about? "Why the hell would I want sushi? Just remember to stick to the plan and quit fucking around!"

The voice on his phone ticked at him. "Such horrible profanity, Mr. Donovan."

"I am so mother-fucking sorry," he hissed back.

"I'll stick to the plan, I am a professional," said the voice. "Do not underestimate me and my abilities to get the job done, unlike those other meat heads you employ in your services."

"Uh huh," Donovan muttered, still verbally handicapped as the landing kept going and going…He just wanted to be on the ground and didn't respond to the voice calling his name on the line.

"Donovan…Donovan!" it repeated again. "Where are you? What are you doing?"

"I'm on a flight to Germany right now," he managed to get out. "I have some unfinished business at DOATEC."

"Ok boss, whatever you say," said the voice. "Just keep me posted."

Donovan snapped his cell phone shut. He grabbed the arm rests of his chair so tight that his knuckles turned white. Bracing himself for the impending landing, Donovan sucked in a large gasp of air as the helicopter finally touched down. He did, however, notice the two pilots in front of him smiling coyly at their single passenger.

"So you think it's funny that you don't know how to fly for shit!" Donovan screamed. One pilot only shook his head before turning off the propellers.

Donovan ripped off his seat belt and lunged for a mini-bottle of vodka. He threw his head back, swallowing the clear liquid in one gulp. The burning sensation warmed his dry throat and calmed his nerves. Donovan stared at the large gray building standing menacingly outside of his window and a devious smile spread across his face. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he took out a picture of a red-headed girl with a long ponytail.

_"My first love,"_ he thought silently. _"I will awaken you again."_

_

* * *

_The morning after the vicious murder of the illustrious opera super star, the Great Opera House was closed to the public and wrapped in police crime scene tape. The police chief leaned against his police cruiser while he smoked a cigarette. Somehow, the woman's family managed a very early funeral, cremating the singer's body once the autopsy was finished. A little rushed, the officer remembered thinking. His eyes scanned the height of the building, reviewing the countless facts and leads for the murder. Somehow, a small woman with purple hair had gotten access to the top floor of the Opera House without using the only entrance open, the front door. More specifically, she had cut open the sun roof and broke it open. Then, upon being discovered by a guard, assaulted him and stole his badge. Setting up her sniping rifle, she shot Mrs. Douglas from the stage rafters and ran back through the hall, disarming three more guards on her way back through the window. The chief remembered surveying the height of the hallway; it was twelve feet tall.

"That girl is an acrobat," he said to no one in particular, exhaling the white smoke through his mouth. None of his officers got very far with their leads. This would be the first investigation where the chief was not able to apprehend the culprit.

"Even if she's an acrobat, she's still nameless," said an officer, walking up to his chief. He handed him a cup of steaming coffee.

"She's not on the database?"

"No, sir. None of our records found a match," the officer replied, shaking his head. He handed the chief a manila folder. "We found something else more troubling."

The chief looked at him with furrowed brows. "Great, exactly what I wanted to hear," he replied flatly. The chief didn't bother to open the folder. "What did you find?"

"Upon examining the bullet cartridges for the sniper rifle in the rafters, we found that all of the bullets carried in the case were accounted for."

The chief arched a single eyebrow as he sipped the coffee. "The assassin didn't need an entire cartridge; she only used a few bullets to do Mrs. Douglas in. Three, to be exact."

The officer nodded in agreement. "Yes sir, but this rifle requires you to use a cartridge of twelve bullets." His chief looked at him with a blank expression. "You can't load bullets individually."

Sighing, the chief put his drink on the roof of his cruiser. He could really use a lunch break. "She could have replaced a first cartridge with a brand new one before leaving the rafters."

"True," said the officer slowly. "But…autopsy gave us the caliber of the bullets."

"And?"

"And…they don't even match the bullets of the rifle."

The police chief narrowed his eyes at the younger officer. He didn't like the way his investigation was heading. "What exactly are you telling me, officer?"

"The purple girl either had an accomplice…or we're chasing the wrong person."


	10. A Butterfly and Funky Guy

Ah, the school year has been over for two weeks now, and I'm so glad to be back home, relaxing. I've been writing a lot, but not updating, just so I have lots of story for the future and it makes sense as a whole! Over the summer, I plan on working to save up $, going to Texas, and writing! Ugh, my new found addiction to isn't helping, tho...

Insert customary thanks for reviews & emails here.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the DOA characters nor affiliated with Tecmo or Team Ninja...as much as I wish I was.

* * *

**Chapter 9**  
**A Butterfly and Funky Guy**

Ayane walked through the courtyard of the Mugen-Tenshin village. A large crowd of people stood shoulder to shoulder, either listening to an old man screaming about something or giving her cold stares as she pushed her way past them. She was headed for the Council Hall.

Entering the great wooden door, Ayane knelt before her master and father Genra, who sat crossed-legged on a pillow. She had been in the Council Hall once before, as a child, when she was assigned to help her father with the Hajin-Mon. Genra was her only family, a kind man she knew her whole life, but never once had he summoned her so abruptly.

"Genra," she said, resting her forearm on her knee and bowing her head respectfully. "You asked to see me."

Her father looked at her with dark eyes. "I take it that you have not heard the news," he said quietly. "Your half-sister, Kasumi, has left the village."

Ayane snapped her head upward in surprise. She gazed at Genra with wide eyes. "She went rogue? Why?"

"We suspect it is because she did not want to become clan leader. She was very reluctant to accept the position when the elders told her of the appointment. She said it is still Hayate's right, but the Council and I believe that the worst befell him."

"So she went shinobi and taken it upon herself to find Nii-san…" continued Ayane with a distant tone in her voice. She dropped her head to the ground, not wanting her mentor to read the anger in her face.

_"She has everything I ever wanted, anyone could ever want: a family, the village loves her, an offer for a position I've worked my whole life in my clan to get…and she throws it away!"_ thought Ayane, bitterly. She scowled at the floor. _"At least she's taking responsibility for something that's her fault…"_

"She is a liability to the Mugen-Tenshin clan, and therefore, ours also. She broke her parents' hearts and brought shame to the clan," Genra said, his voice firm. "There is no need to capture her. She is a traitor…kill her."

Ayane had never heard such words from her father. She suddenly became fearful of Genra and herself. As a warrior for the Hajin-Mon, Ayane never contemplated the extent of what she would do for her clan. Now, she had the chance to prove how powerful she was.

"Yes," she said dutifully. Ayane raised her head to confirm to her master that she had accepted the mission, and a devious smile spread across her face.

Leaving the Council Hall, Ayane realized what the old man was saying to the crowd. She heard gasps and cries of anger when he disclosed the circumstances of their newly-appointed leader running away in the night. There was a small bounty on her head. With one evening, their beloved Kasumi, the bright and bubbly kunoichi, became the hunted ninja dog. Looking around, Ayane couldn't find Kasumi's father in the crowd. Even though he never acknowledged her presence, Ayane knew how much torment the man was in now that he lost his other child.

She turned as she heard the sound of a crying woman approaching her. Ayane saw the tears streaming from her mother's eyes. Not knowing what to do, she held out her arms and wrapped them around Ayame. Her mother buried her face in Ayane's smooth leather jacket, holding her only remaining daughter as tight as she could. Ayane ran her hand through Ayame's long brown hair.

"It's terrible, Ayane," her mother whispered. Ayane could hardly hear her voice over the now-boisterous crowd. "Why did she go after we told her not to? How could she disobey us like this?"

_"Because she's the real cold-hearted bitch,"_ Ayane thought bitterly, angry that their mother was reduced to tears. However, she didn't say anything to cause her mother anymore distress.

"You may not care, but Shiden is absolutely torn over Kasumi's rash decision," Ayame continued. "He's been locked in the house, too ashamed to leave and face the clan. But I know no one blames him."

"What about you, mother?" Ayane asked, pulling away enough to look into the similar round brown eyes. They were the eyes all of Ayame's children shared.

"I…I'm just so grateful that I still have you." Ayane smiled, knowing what a good woman their mother was. "Please, take care of yourself and promise me…"

Ayame stopped her words and just gazed at her daughter. "What mother?" Ayane asked, suddenly insecure at the intense look.

"Please promise me that you will always remember your sister as you remember Hayate," Ayame finished. "I know that you didn't get along as well with her, but please, promise me that."

Ayane didn't know what to say. Would it hurt her mother if she knew how much she detested Kausmi? She didn't take the chance. This promise meant something to Ayame, and since Kasumi didn't care about her, Ayane would honor her mother. She nodded silently.

The small gesture easily lifted Ayame's spirits. A small flicker of happiness danced in her eyes before she kissed Ayane on the cheek and walked back to her house. Ayane turned in the other direction and walked out of the village, purposely pushing the gate sentries on her way out. She grabbed the black helmet resting on the chair of her motorcycle.

_"After I kill her, I will remember my dear sister Kasumi after she is dead in her grave,"_ she thought gleefully as she revved the engine. _"That was, after all, my promise to my mother."_

_

* * *

_Ayane raced through the streets of Masanori on her motorcycle, careful to dodge the numerous police officers still combing the streets for clues to the murder of the famous opera singer. Ayane wished she could smile at getting away with her hit, but her task was far from completed. She missed her first target. Now, the police were looking for her, the acrobatic assassin, as they called her in the papers. If there was anyone she could go to for advice, it was the person inside the shop where she parked her cycle in front of.

"Curio shop, huh?" Ayane said as she walked up the steps, not taking her helmet off until she was inside. As she opened the door, a small bell rang to announce her entrance.

"Holy crap," she said, finally removing the helmet to take a closer look at a skinny glass case. Inside, there were dried fingers and eagle claws resting on black shadow boxes. At least, she hoped they were eagle claws. Tearing her eyes away from the sickening display, Ayane scanned the walls of the rather tall shop. There were paintings of samurai and old Japanese warriors, clocks, and masks lining the walls all around her. Suddenly, Ayane realized she had done enough browsing and went on looking for the man she sought out.

Finally, after peering behind the front counter and into a bright room, Ayane spotted Ryu Hayabusa reading a newspaper in a large black chair. However, she mostly noticed that his eyes weren't moving to read the article, but just staring at the page in front of his nose. "I guess curio shop just means 'weird shit sold here', huh?" she commented, hoping he heard her voice.

Hayabusa blinked and looked up from the paper. Smiling, he went to her at the counter. "Hey Ayane!" he said oddly cheery. "You never come to see me here in the shop."

"You never invite me to come see you," she retorted, grinning back. Ayane couldn't help herself, but noted how well Hayabusa dressed himself, especially in green and black. Yes, he was a very handsome man.

Hayabusa winked at the younger girl. "Well, I figured you're only into secret ninja stuff and wouldn't think twice about seeing what the normal people do to make a living."

Ayane shrugged, telling him that it was somewhat true, but noticed the outline of a police officer at the door in the mirror on the wall behind Hayabusa. "Oh crap!" she cursed, diving behind the counter and practically hugging Hayabusa's legs.

"What the-?" he gasped, very confused to why there was a kunoichi at his feet. Hayabusa looked up when he heard the bell ring again and saw a police officer entering his shop. _ "Oh no…"_ the thought as the officer approached the counter.

The officer cleared his throat, as if to intimidate the Dragon Ninja. "Do you know who owns the motorcycle outside?" he said in a forced bass voice.

"Yes," replied Hayabusa slowly. He suddenly, and violently, twitched when Ayane pinched him on the leg with her nails. The officer stared at him with suspicion. "It's mine."

The officer didn't response right away, but looked over Hayabusa with narrowed eyes. The ninja, however, easily kept his neutral expression on his chiseled face. "How long have you had the bike?"

"Three years," Hayabusa replied casually. He leaned with his arm on the counter. "Are you interested in buying it? It's pretty worn in."

"I'm looking for a murder suspect," the officer snapped angrily. He got right into Hayabusa's face, which angered the ninja for the flagrant lack of respect.

"No, officer," Hayabusa said slowly, and, as Ayane thought, very threateningly. He stood straight up, glaring down at the officer three inches shorter than the curio shop owner. "I do not know anything of use to you…sir."

The officer only scoffed and turned his back to leave the store. Meanwhile, under the counter, Ayane looked at a few cloth-bound books on the shelves near her. Her interest guided her to grab one ratty book in particular and flip through the pages. She stopped at one page with a picture of a repulsive thing in a mountain range. The creature was mammoth and fat, with dark skin and huge feathery wings protruding out of its back. It had the face of an ancient Japanese man, except his nose was about eight inches long.

_The tengu is a magical creature from another dimension…_

"Ayane?"

The kunoichi tore her eyes away from the book article and into the green eyes of Hayabusa. He was staring at her with a gaze of great intensity. "You have some explaining to do," he said flatly, not even smiling.

However, the first thing out of Ayane's mouth was, "Hey, look at this fatty." She held open the book to the standing ninja and pointed to the picture.

"That's my uncle," said Hayabusa in the same, unamused tone.

"Oh."

Then he smiled. "Sort of." Ayane glared at him and jumped to her feet. Hayabusa took the reading material from her hands, closed the book, and put it back on the shelf where she found it. "That 'fatty' is a Tengu. The Hayabusa clan, long before they were even known as the Dragon Ninjas, was thought to be related to the Tengu by the civilian people. They thought my ancestors had magical powers because of the range of highly-skilled maneuvers they used in combat."

"So they don't really exist?"

Hayabusa shrugged with a playful grin on his face. "No, but we like to pretend that they do. It makes me more intimidating, eh?" Ayane reached over and slugged him on the arm. Hayabusa pretended that she hurt him quite hard as he rubbed where her fist met his flesh, and the kunoichi stormed through the backdoor to the area where Ayane first spied on him. In truth, Ayane hurt his arm quite a bit. "Would you like some sushi while you explain to me why I had to lie to a police officer, and more importantly, why you pinched me so hard on the leg?" he called after her.

"Damn right, you'll make me some sushi, bitch!" came the reply.

Laughing, Hayabusa took out some freshly-rolled sushi from his refrigerator in the back room. He began slicing the roll into bite-sized pieces and arranging them neatly on a plate. Ayane stood there, taking in the layout of the room, with her hands on her hips. The room was a basic kitchen with a stove, sink, pantry, and refrigerator. In the corner, a small wooden box sat under a large square in the ceiling. "What is that for?" she asked, pointing to the box.

"Those are the stairs to the second floor," replied Hayabusa, reaching for two sodas with his free hand. He opened another door that led away from the shop front and into a beautiful backyard, complete with a garden and flower patch. Motioning to a patio table, Hayabusa waited for his guest to take a seat before he leaned over the table to arrange the place settings. Ayane noticed a small pendant falling out of his shirt, dangling from Hayabusa's neck and spinning in the wind.

"You still wear that, Master Ryu?" she said breathlessly, Ayane's eyes staring at the pendant.

Hayabusa looked down and realized his talisman was in plain view. She saw his eyes grow dark as he silently reached for it and tucked it back inside his shirt. Not bothering to look at her, he asked if she needed anything else. Feeling guilty, Ayane only requested for chopsticks.

Her host went back inside the kitchen and returned with two pairs of chopsticks and the newspaper he was reading. "The officer asked for some information on a murder suspect, and the newspaper said they're looking for the purple-haired acrobatic assassin," Hayabusa said sternly, tossing the paper on the table.

_'Damn it, he really was reading the paper,"_ Ayane thought crossly. She leant back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest defensibly. Studying Hayabusa's face, Ayane saw something in his eyes that told her something bothered him more than her being a wanted assassin. Still, there was no arguing with Hayabusa. "Did you see the sketch they made of me on page five? They gave me such an ugly nose, like that Tengu thing."

Shaking his head, Hayabusa let a sigh escape his lips. He sat down at the table, and Ayane noticed that his posture was slightly dejected. Just staring at her, Hayabusa said, "Let's make a deal. We both explain ourselves, one at a time, while we eat this sushi."

Remembering that she hadn't eaten today, Ayane grabbed a pair of chopsticks and brought a small roll to her mouth. "This is great," Ayane said, still munching on the piece, not bothering to acknowledge the deal.

"I made it," he replied. Ayane looked at him with wide, surprised eyes. "I used the fish I caught the other day at the river." Ayane nodded silently and ate another piece. Sighing, Hayabusa continued. "I suppose I'll go first since you're a little preoccupied."

Ayane smiled sheepishly. There was no way in hell she was talking about the night at the opera, at least, while there was this delicious sushi in front of her. Hayabusa gazed sadly into her eyes before averting his head. "Yes, Ayane," he said, toying with his necklace through his shirt. "I still wear my Talisman of Rebirth."

Slowing her chewing, Ayane wrinkled her eyebrows as she realized he was addressing her question. "Every night in the forest, I go to sleep still hearing the dying screams of my people and the evil laughter of the Fiends. This thing is sort of my charm. Sometimes, when I meditate, I think I hear the voices calling out, mothers begging for their child to live again, my fellow soldiers asking for honor in the afterlife. I feel so selfish for keeping the talisman with me and find it hard to blame Doku and Murai for my curse. If I never left the village, if I didn't allow myself get seduced by the blood of revenge…perhaps it wouldn't have been my fault."

"That's not true," Ayane said softly. She had never heard such confessions from her hero. As much as she never wanted to admit it, she held great respect for Hayabusa since their last mission to destroy the Vigoor Empire.

There was a moment of silence between them. "Sometimes, I think that maybe if I can punish myself enough, that the Talisman will grant me another life, but nothing can compensate for all of the blood I shed.

"And sometimes I told myself that it wasn't my fault, but the nightmares still come back, as if punishing me for the chaos," he said, slowly lifting his eyes to meet Ayane's gaze. Their deep, reflective color seemed to apologize for letting the burden come out onto her ears. "So I moved here, spending more time at the shop and pretending I was busy. I bought the whole building and redecorated it into an apartment as well as the curio shop."

Ayane eyed him suspiciously. "How did you get the money to do that?"

For the first time that day, Hayabusa flashed a brilliant smile. He looked much happier, very apparent that he was relieved to get rid of the emotional baggage he carried alone for so long. "You'd be surprised how much you'd get for Fiend dragon bones and fangs from the Super Ninja Ryu Hayabusa."

"So why are you still rebuilding the clan if you don't even live there?"

Hayabusa shrugged. "I owe it to my ancestors. There will still be Hayabusa, just not right now. I have to clear my head for a while and get away. I think I deserve a little bit of a vacation," he said. However, Hayabusa arched an accusing eyebrow. "Except I don't think I'll be getting one anytime soon now that there are cops coming to the shop."

Ayane grinned innocently. "That's not my fault," she said, picking up another piece of sushi. "But last night at the opera house was."

Hayabusa shook his head and opened his mouth to speak, but Ayane cut him off. "Okay, okay! Before you go all preachy on me, let me explain what happened." She swallowed the food in her mouth and leaned back in the chair. "I went and did exactly what you didn't want me to, and which was agreeing to take on an assassination assignment from a white guy. He's some big meathead kind of guy and for some reason wanted me to shoot some woman, a singer. So last night, I snuck into the Opera House unseen, set up my things in the rafters, and let it happen, only…I missed."

"And that's a bad thing?" said Hayabusa with surprise. "If you missed, why was an officer in my shop, Ayane?"

"By miss, I mean, I missed my target," Ayane snapped back. "I hit the girl's mother instead. That's who the officer was questioning you about. But I don't understand, I can skewer a mosquito with a kunai from twenty feet away, but I can't hit a big-headed diva with a professional, state-of-the-art rifle with precision aiming? I don't get it."

Hayabusa ran a hand through his bangs. Obviously, Ayane was capable of handling herself, but still, she was a wanted murderer. "Do you realize how much you've compromised the safety of your clan by this mistake?" he asked sternly. "What if they go looking for you out there?"

"They won't," Ayane said, but not very convincingly. There was a thick silence at the table, neither of its occupants bothering to say anything. Finally, Ayane pounded her fist on the flat surface. "Dammit! I was so close!"

"Close to what, Ayane? Taking another life?" he growled back. Hayabusa felt didn't need this extra stress. He had his own life to take care of without having to solve problems for anyone else.

Ayane was too angry to think of a witty reply. She had investigated every detail her stupid sister Kasumi told the Council. She researched the "dark uniforms" of the people who took Hayate; Kasumi said the people went by a short name, Ayane narrowed the company down to the only one notorious for human experimentation: DOATEC. Then, she had an opportunity to infiltrate that same organization, and she blew it. Now, Hayabusa was turning against her, and Ayane was nowhere near finding her brother.

"You wouldn't understand," she said quietly, rising from the table and turning her back on him to look at the garden.

Hayabusa watched the small figure move with swiftness. Suddenly, his conscious got the best of him. _"Since when have I been so selfish?" _he thought, knowing Ayane was masking her hurt feelings from him. She had done that since they were children, and he didn't bother to offer her help even after she had been there for him. She had always been there for him. "What wouldn't I understand?" Hayabusa asked with a much softer voice.

"I did this for Hayate," Ayane replied, turning slightly so Hayabusa could only see one side of her face. "You probably don't believe that, but I will find him. He's my brother and your best friend. He means so much to all of us, and if death is the answer…so be it."

"Ayane please," Hayabusa started, but the kunoichi turned away once more.

"I don't understand why you won't help me or at least look for him yourself."

Hayabusa stood by the table in silence, unable to comfort his friend. He promised Hayate he would take care of his sisters, but all he managed to do was lose one and turn his back to the other. He watched Ayane move from the porch area and to a butterfly fluttering around purple Forget-Me-Nots. Ayane held out her hand, and to his amazement, the butterfly landed gently onto her fingertips. Watching her, Hayabusa noticed how Ayane carried herself like her siblings, no matter how hard she tried to distinguish herself from the Mugen-Tenshin. There was no denying she had the same beauty as Kasumi, yet much more wild, like the butterfly in her hand.

_"But definitely not that delicate,"_ he thought with a smile on his face. Hayabusa remembered why he planted the purple flowers. _"They remind me of her…"_

His thoughts trailed off as the bell to the shop rang once more. Ayane looked up, slightly startled, and the butterfly took off with the wind. "I'll be right back," said Hayabusa, leaving the porch and disappearing beyond the door.

A very tall man with green hair browsed the countless shelves inside Hayabusa's shop. Hearing the approaching footsteps, he smiled at the store owner. "Hey, my best customer!" greeted Hayabusa with a small wave. "What can I help you with today, Sir Zack?"

"I'm not looking for anything in particular, Haya-my-main-man," Zack replied, scratching his scalp. _"I knew I should have washed out the dye last night."_

"How about some dandruff shampoo," Hayabusa said, making a face at his friend's new hair style. "Or some mildew and mold cleaner?"

"Very funny, man," said Zack, tearing his hand away from his hair. He reached over and pulled at Hayabusa's ponytail so it hung over the front of his shoulder. "You, on the other hand, need to cut your hair."

Hayabusa shrugged. "It's so the ladies can climb up to my room and rescue me."

"Uh huh…"

Lifting a finger to ask Zack for a second, Hayabusa disappeared behind a shelf to the side of the store. He returned to the counter with a strange kind of helmet or head gear of some sort. It had glasses in the front, and attached to the top of the frames, were rounded pieces that rested on the top of the head. It was a strange design and concept for normal sunglasses.

"Whoa! That's funky like me!" exclaimed Zack as he lifted the accessory to his face.

"I thought of you when I saw them," Hayabusa said, trying his hardest to not laugh.

Zack studied himself in the mirror on the wall. Fortunately, he didn't notice the small face peering at him from the doorway across the next room. "Did you hear about what happened at the opera last night?"

"Yes," said Hayabusa. "An officer asked me some questions earlier, but I didn't even know the details."

Turning from side to side and smiling at himself in the mirror, Zack continued the conversation. "I was there last night at the show. There were some hot chicks on stage singing really loud when suddenly bang! The noise was so loud and everyone started screaming." Zack snapped his fingers with a cheesy grin on his face. "I heard the girl who did it was a beast and knew acrobatics and shit."

Hayabusa couldn't contain the chuckle inside anymore. He had never heard anyone describe a woman as a beast, let alone Ayane. "Really now?" he said, smiling.

"Yeah, they think she's a ninja. Which is why I came to see you. Do ninjas still exist besides you? Like, mean ones?"

"I wouldn't know," said Hayabusa, shaking his head. He couldn't believe Zack was scared of ninjas now. "There were female ninjas, known as kunoichi, but you shouldn't be worried about them."

"The police saw the girl and her face. She has purple hair, how weird, huh?" Hayabusa just stared at him. "Do ninjas dye their hair?"

"I wouldn't know," shrugged Hayabusa. "I'm all natural."

"And you're a cool ninja," continued Zack, waving his hands around with great authority. "You save the world and shit. I'll take the glasses, but there aren't any shrunken heads?"

"Just sold out."

Zack sighed. "How much?"

"One-twenty."

"For you," Zack said as he pulled out a thick wad of money from his pocket. He dramatically counted bill after bill. "Here is two-fifty."

Hayabusa stared at the pile of money on his counter. He didn't have the heart to tell Zack that the glasses looked hideous, and there he was, overpaying for the atrocities. "I can't accept this, Zack! Since when did you spend so much?"

"Since I've been getting pair for my Thai boxing skills," he said with a proud smile on his face.

"Who would pay for that?"

"Victor Donovan from DOATEC!" Zack answered, oblivious to the slight insult in Hayabusa's question. "He's been recruiting lots of the best and most famous fighters in the world and paying them so he can study their moves. He even flew me out to Germany first class for free!"

Hayabusa's eyes shrank into narrow slits. Who would want to study fighting techniques if you don't use them yourself? "What did they do to you?"

Zack's hand went to his chin in quite a philosophical pose. "I…I don't exactly remember, actually. It's hard to…think about…and…" Hayabusa watched his face contort into a scary expression. "I don't even think I was supposed to tell you, so just forget about it."

"You know, what makes a fighter the best is his ability to keep their foe alert, attacking them with the unexpected and the original. If you sell your moves, then you will have none for yourself, and how would that make you the best?" said Hayabusa slowly, careful to change the subject and Zack's estranged appearance.

Blinking rapidly, Zack nodded feverously. "Oh yes," he said, apparently back to normal. "Wow, you are one smart dude."

Zack left the money and took his new pair of sunglasses. He began to walk away, but turned to look at Hayabusa before he reached the door. "You should really consider doing it though, to get some money for yourself and get out of this place. Maybe meet a girl?"

Hayabusa smiled back at him. "Thanks Zack, I'll look into this Donovan guy. And I'm actually making up my mind about getting out of here. I just need more time."

"Yeah man, that's the spirit," said Zack with a smile and a wave. "You're a good guy, Haya-man. You could get all the ladies you want, like yours truly. And after you get rid of all that hair."

With that, the bell rang once more and Zack was gone.

* * *

There y'all go, and may I say, I really like this chapter for many reasons (but mostly because I'm the author and I know how this stuff ties in with the story as a whole, muahaha!). Just remember, things sometimes aren't as they seem. A few parting notes... 

x) A little referencing from previous chapters...?

x) **The Talisman of Rebirth as a necklace, wtf! **I know, I know, I just re-invented this item for my story. I need it!

x) **Talisman of Rebirth/Doku/Murai/Vigoor Empire, wtf! **Some allusions to Xbox's Ninja Gaiden. In a nutshell...play the game, it's the sh!t! hahaha!

x) The sunglasses that Zack buys really do exist; it's a model by Oakley called the "Overthetop", but I don't think I did a very successful description of them. You can find a pic of them if you type it in Google Images (I'd put a link, but is being difficult)


	11. The Original

To everyone who were following this story: GOMEN NASAI! I wrote a lot of this story over summer, but when I went back to school, I forgot to take a copy of the updated story. I'm finally home for the first time in 3 months (Happy Turkey Day!) and here is the long-awaited update! In the meanwhile, I joined a Sailor Moon community on Lj and have been busy writing drabbles for Usagi and Mamoru's SM first season romance; "Do You Know" is VERY different from "AAO", but I think it's still worth reading.

Oh. And I want an Xbox 360 sooo bad...can't wait till Christmas!

* * *

**Chapter 10**  
** The Original**

Smiling to himself, Hayabusa followed Zack's footsteps to the front door and turned the sign in the window from "Open" to "Closed". Zack had unwittingly given him an idea for a place to start his own search for Hayate. Perhaps Ayane would join him, he didn't know. All he knew was that the Victor Donovan and DOATEC seemed very suspicious in their actions to pay so much money for, what Hayabusa thought, inferior fighting skills. The ability of a ninja, however, was much more valuable.

_"Rachel's right,"_ thought Hayabusa as he walked back to the patio where he left his guest. _"This Super Ninja ego is getting to me."_

When Hayabusa opened the porch door, he was met with the intense glare of the kunoichi Ayane. "That guy that was just in your store," she said quickly. "I know him!"

"His name is Zack," replied Hayabusa, sitting at the table once again. He noticed that Ayane had eaten all but one piece of sushi. It didn't matter, though; Hayabusa's brain was transfixed on locating the laboratory in Germany. "He's one of my best customers. How do you know him?"

Ayane paused for a moment, hesitant to tell him the whole truth. "I was at The Wok meeting up with the guy who gave me the opera assignment, and Zack was there. He was sitting at a table with some rather suspicious characters. Not to mention the girl I was supposed to kill, Helena Douglas. I don't trust him."

"Yes, I sensed something very odd about him, besides his fashion sense. He had much on his mind," said Hayabusa thoughtfully. "He told me he sold his fighting style to Victor Donovan of DOATEC. Do you know anything about them?"

Ayane hid her flinch at the mention of the name. But Hayabusa was far from knowing very well that DOATEC were the ones who issued Helena's death. And Ayane felt he didn't need to know. "Yes…I think they're the ones who kidnapped Hayate."

His suspicions were confirmed with Ayane's speculation. He felt his entire body urged him to run, even all the way to Germany if he had to, and find his friend. There were no more excuses, nothing left to hold him back. "Kasumi's gone too," said Hayabusa, unexpectedly.

Ayane's face grew dark with bitterness. "I know, Genra told me before I came here," she said, tapping her fingers on the table top. "The entire clan wants to kill her."

Sighing, Hayabusa looked away, fearful that Ayane could see the guilt on his face. If he had only managed to grab her or talk some more sense into her, Kasumi wouldn't be in the amount of danger she put herself in. "We have to find her, before it's too late, and make sure she's safe. She left to find Hayate on her own," Hayabusa said.

"I'll be damned if she finds him before me," snapped Ayane. There was no sympathy for the shinobi, but rather, a burning desire behind her chestnut eyes. "If I lay my eyes on her again, I'll kill her myself."

Hayabusa stared at Ayane in shock. "You don't mean that," he said severely.

"Like hell I don't mean that!" Hayabusa's green eyes bore into her conscience, but Ayane brushed the blame away. "For as noble as she, and everyone else, thinks she is, Kasumi is one dumb bitch."

"Why do you have to be so hard on her all the time, Ayane? Don't you know you are the person she looks up to the most?" scolded Hayabusa.

Ayane only glared at him in disbelief. Her sister, perfect and innocent Kasumi, look up to the angry bastard child? If anything, Kasumi probably knew that the moment she came back to the village, with or without Hayate, her clan would somehow be able to twist the blame so that it became Ayane's fault their princess left. "I'll still kill her," said Ayane, quietly and menacingly.

"Not now, Ayane," replied Hayabusa. "This is about finding Hayate, not your personal vendetta. When he's back, you won't feel such animosity towards your sister anymore, okay?"

_"It's not my fault you have a big, fat crush on the twit,"_ Ayane thought angrily. But Hayabusa was right, as usual, she had come to him for help with finding Hayate and not for personal counseling. "She's my half-sister, anyway…"

Hayabusa could only smile. Hayate was one lucky man, to have two sisters who loved him dearly. "So…do you have some sort of plan, Super Ninja?" asked Ayane as she finally finished off the last piece of sushi.

Shaking his head, Hayabusa leant back in his chair and stretched out his arms. "We're going to talk to old man Gen-Fu up in the mountains. Even if he can't tell us anything about DOATEC, we can book a plane and pack our stuff so we can get some answers."

Ayane smiled wickedly. "So WE are going to do this, huh? You finally came around?"

Hayabusa nodded solemnly. "Like you said, I didn't know why I wasn't helping you look for him. I suppose I've been more cautious with my actions, but with Hayate and Kasumi missing, being cautious isn't an option anymore." Ayane just stared at him, her eyebrow in an arch. "And sometimes…I just need to kick some ass."

Ayane laughed with a new excited spark igniting inside of her and said, "That's the spirit I once knew! I know so far that DOATEC is in central Germany, in the mountainous region of…" Her voice trailed off for a moment. Hayabusa opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong, but she held her hand up. Ayane's eyes darted back and forth, the hair on her neck standing up, sensing some sort of unseen danger. Hayabusa put his hands on the arm rests of his chair and began to slowly stand up.

"No!" yelled Ayane. In an instant, she dived forward and knocked Hayabusa to the ground at the very second a quiet shot rang out from nearby. It was the sound of a bullet exiting a gun with a silencer, but Ayane had felt the danger deep within her blood. Her body on top of Hayabusa's, Ayane glanced up in time to see a tall figure standing on the roof of a small building adjacent to the curio shop. It looked up from the rifle it held with a clear glare on its face. It also had startling, snow white hair.

"Oh hell no!" Ayane growled, her hand in her sleeve and extracting a shiny shuriken with her small fingers. The kunoichi threw it with ease, but the figure moved out of the way in time and started in a sprint.

"I am the original mother-fucking assassin!" Ayane screamed at the person before taking off in a run of her own.

"Ayane!" called Hayabusa, getting up from the ground as well. "Stop!"

"Meet me where you said, Hayabusa!" she yelled, still in a sprint and chasing after the mysterious figure. "I'll be fine!"

_"But this bitch won't…"_

Ayane's legs pounded against the ground, and she was now running so hard that her breath struck her lungs with a cold punch every time she took in air. But she would not allow the intruder to escape. It leapt from building to building, and Ayane wove between people on the street, sometimes knocking some down and inciting angry glares. However, Ayane did not care. Her thirst for revenge ran through her blood and drove her to run even faster. Rounding another corner without any more collisions, Ayane slowed her pace when she realized she was now alone in a long alley, no foe in sight.

"Show yourself, you coward!" she screamed in the wind, Ayane's voice echoing all around her in the brick alley.

The only reply was the sound of soft, maniacal laughter.

_"So it's a woman,"_ Ayane thought, now on her guard for any surprise attacks. Looking up into the sun, Ayane could've sworn she saw a shadow moving above her, but it was a bird.

"Christie, did you get her?" called a voice.

Ayane spun around to see meet the angry gaze of Helena Douglas. Her eyes had dark bags under them, clearly from a lack of sleep. Ayane hoped it was because of nightmares of her shooting the girl's mother. However, Ayane was very impressed that Helena had sought her out in order to challenge her. Placing a hit on her friend wasn't needed, but after all, Ayane started it. Suddenly, she heard the body of another person drop to the ground behind her. Ayane spun around to meet the icy glare of a tall woman with the snow white, spiky hair and dressed in a black body suit. She must have been Christie. Ayane couldn't read her neutral expression and thought it looked like Christie was either bored or there to back up Helena.

"What do you want with me?" asked Ayane, putting her hands on her hips. Perhaps she didn't have to up her record to three deaths in two days.

"Revenge!" Helena growled, moving closer to the purple-haired ninja. She looked exactly like the police report and Donovan's description. Helena put her hands up to her face, showing Ayane that she was ready to fight.

Ayane only glared at the other woman. "You tried to kill my friend."

"And you shot my mother!" Helena shrieked back. Ayane flinched as the high-pitched whine hit her ears. It was like she was back at the opera.

With a shrug, Ayane turned her back to the singer. "Touché," she said causally. "I guess I forgot."

Christie's ice blue eyes stared back at Ayane. Perhaps there was a mutual feeling of respect; both assassins, Ayane could feel the emotion Christie emitted at her: absolutely none. However, upon staring in her clear eyes and feeling the sudden cut in the wind, Ayane back flipped over Christe's head as Helena swung her long arms at her. Helena's hand met Christie's cheek, and the taller woman stumbled back slightly. Ayane only chuckled at the two.

Helena let out a long growl of frustration. "Brace yourself, Ayane!" she bellowed.

Meeting her eyes, Ayane smiled with confidence. "So you know my name, good for you," she retorted, bringing her hands to her face. "Give me your best shot, you spoiled prima donna…or let your mother rot in her grave with dishonor."

"Ha!" Helena huffed as she swung her arms around in a large windmill around her body. Christie had moved out of the way to give her ally a full range of motion, but kept her intense gaze at the fight. Ayane stepped back lightly as the arsenal of attacks came at her, but easily side stepped out of the way. Then, with the precise timing from her countless hours of training, Ayane reached out and grabbed Helena's arm as it came swinging by. She pulled Helena forward, causing her to lose her balance, pulled her arm over her shoulder and with the momentum, flipped forward, landing on top of Helena, knocking the wind out of her. However, when Ayane was about to leap to her feet, Christe's pointed boot came crashing down on her stomach. A sharp pain traveled throughout her body, but Ayane got to her feet and back to her defensive position with nothing more than heavy breathing.

"So you're going to play dirty, are you two?" she taunted. Ayane smiled and pointed her fingers directly at Helena's eyes. "That's how I like it."

Helena stood once again, but crouched with her arms above her head and her legs spread out under her. Ayane only stared at her with a "what-the-fuck?" expression. Suddenly, Helena rose from her Bohuko position when Ayane reached out to grab her again and punched Ayane from the stomach all the way to her face. The unexpectedness of the blow gave Christie and Helena enough surprise to grab Ayane by the arms, elbow her in the chest, flip her arms inside out, and kick her into the brick wall.

Bracing herself against the building, Ayane breathed in and out to calmly conquer her pain. If she was fighting Helena and Christie alone, she would have been fine, but the two together were bent on killing her before the fight was over. "I think I'm beginning to enjoy this," said Helena with a haughty laugh.

"Me too," Ayane said as mightily as she could. Maybe she should have gotten Hayabusa to follow her, but her pride told her that she wanted to defeat Helena and her sidekick by herself.

Ayane's attitude got under Helena's skin. How could she be so confident when Ayane was the one clinging to the brick wall? Helena wanted to beat her down and let her suffer for her mother's death. The singer lunged at Ayane with her foot extended, ready to shatter Ayane's skull to pieces. However, the ninja was too fast. In the blink of an eye, Ayane reached behind her back and unsheathed her tonto hidden under her leather jacket. She pushed herself off of the wall and spun around as Helena's foot hit the brick, slicing Helena's arm in the process. Still moving towards Christie, who put her hands up to defend herself against the deadly weapon, Ayane raised the blade into the air, but knocked Christie to the ground with a sweep of her leg. Ayane put the blade back into its holder, knowing that this fight was also about honor. She would beat the two foes with her bare hands.

Now bleeding through her blue jumpsuit, Helena glared at Ayane with all of the hatred in her body. She ran at Ayane again, but stopped short. Helena threw out her arms and flapped them up, slapping Ayane from under her chin. With her arms on their way down, Ayane grabbed Helena's wrist and pulled the girl close. Ayane leapt in the air, landing her feet on Helena's chest. Then, with a loud popping noise, she jumped away from Helena, pulling both of her arms out. Helena dropped to the ground in pain.

With Helena flattened on the floor, Ayane walked over to her and stepped on her hand with her boot. Raising her head, her eyes met with Christie's, whose lips were curled into a small, amused smirk.

* * *

"Don't you remember what I told you! You are fired!" bellowed Bass from inside of The Wok. The sheer resonance of his deep voice shook the frames mounted on the bar walls.

Jann-Lee held out his hands in front of him. "Bass, please! That fight wasn't my fault! Those guys started it outside and brought it into our restaurant!"

"Mister, this isn't 'our' restaurant," Bass said, shaking his head without remorse. "And those guys you decided to beat up were our best customers, friends of the bar's owner, and very powerful people! I'm surprised Dr. Donovan hasn't asked for both of our heads already!"

"Bass…"

"I told you already, son, it is Mr. Armstrong to a punk like you!"

Jann-Lee could feel his temper rising inside of his fists. He's gladly give up his job in a second if he could just Dragon Kick this prick across the room. But Jann-Lee knew he couldn't kid himself; although he knew a life with a menial job as a waiter wouldn't last with his wandering tendencies, a life behind bars didn't fly so well either. His life needed excitement and stood for passion. And Jann-Lee couldn't be passionate on whether customers wanted salt with or without their Margaritas.

"Well, BASS," he said with an angry tone, his voice almost at screaming level. "You can keep Doctor Donovan's buttcrack in your face and shove this place up your mammoth ass because I QUIT!"

Jann-Lee grabbed a wet towel on a nearby table he was cleaning and threw it at Bass's face. The much larger man's face grew as red as a hot stove, but before he could react to Jann-Lee's insult, the ex-Wok employee had already stormed out of the front door. Once outside, the cool air seemed to calm Jann-Lee down. He may have just quit his most stable job to date, but it wasn't worth the frustration and disrespect he got from Bass and company. Out of no where, a soft voice called him out of his angered state of mind.

"Excuse me, Jann-Lee?"

He looked into the bright eyes of Lei-Fang, the girl he saved the day before. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you, my dad owns the restaurant," she replied with a smile. Lei-Fang was dressed in a bright red Mandarin dress with gold accents. The bubbly sight of her gave his teeth aches from the sweetness.

"Well what should I care because I just quit my job at your dad's stupid restaurant."

As nasty as Jann-Lee tried to sound, the young girl wasn't discouraged. She arched an eyebrow at him and waved a single, slim finger in his face. "You have such a temper," said Lei-Fang, with a little tisk-tisk. "You blow up at the smallest thing, and I bet that's what always gets you into trouble."

Jann-Lee looked at her with a sarcastic expression on his face. "Hey, if I didn't blow up yesterday, you might not be standing here right now, waving your little presumptuous finger at me," he replied before turning his back to walk away from Lei-Fang.

"I didn't need your help," she replied flatly. "I could have taken you on as well."

Jann-Lee whipped around and marched right back into her face. "Oh, you think you could fight me?" He let out an amused laugh. "That's really rich for…a rich girl like you."

Continuing to smile at him, Lei-Fang only cocked her head to the side and nodded silently. "Yes, I know I can fight you…and win. You only butted in too soon before you could see my power first hand."

"There's more to power than what your daddy can do for you," Jann-Lee retorted back. He squeezed his hand into a fist and the muscles in his arm instantly contracted as veins lined every toned inch of his skin. Jann-Lee prided himself in the shape he kept his body.

Lei-Fang was impressed with her rival's attitude. Not only did he stand up to her, but did so with such confidence. And it wasn't that bad that Jann-Lee was easy on the eyes. She took a deep breath and suddenly stomped her foot onto the concrete sidewalk. Numerous cracks snaked out from underneath her red and gold shoe. "Daddy didn't do that for me," she said coolly.

"What do you want?" Jann-Lee asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I want to fight you and prove myself to you," she replied, a bright smile lingering on Lei-Fang's face.

Jann-Lee opened his mouth to respond, but a sharp, high-pitched scream cut through the air. Both rivals looked to the alley way behind the restaurant. It echoed in the same place where Jann-Lee and Lei-Fang had first met each other. When the pair reached the origin of the scream, they found a strange sight. There were two women, one with white hair and another with purple hair, who stood with her boot on the hand of one blonde woman on the ground.

Stepping forward with a finger pointed at the purple-haired girl, Jann-Lee approached the women with caution. "You're the girl from the bar yesterday," he said, eyeing Ayane. "Both of you were there yesterday, but you…you're wanted for murder!"

Ayane rolled her eyes and took her foot off of Helena's hand. She didn't need time for civilian "heroes"; she wanted ice for her face as it began to swell up. There were already too many witnesses, but she had no problem getting rid of every one of them. "Perhaps, but perhaps you should get away from here before I'm wanted for four more."

* * *

Ryu Hayabusa ran after Ayane as she darted through the curio shop and took a right, but doubled back to the kitchen. He locked the door, ran to the corner of the room and jumped up through the square in the ceiling, grabbing the edges of the opening to pull himself up. Now in his apartment's second floor, Hayabusa darted to his bedroom closet and suited up in his black suit armor. He strapped his boots and shin guards tightly before checking for the supply of kunai and shuriken in the numerous pockets of his suit. He threw on his head gear and wrapped his face with his usual black mask. Hayabusa reached for a sword on the wall, but stopped his hand when he realized it was inches away from touching Ryuken. He stared at it for a moment before reaching below it to a Hanzo sword and pausing again.

"Just grab the sword and go," he commanded his hand.

Hayabusa's eyes disobediently darted to a single picture frame on the nightstand near his bed. And the dormant, tiny black box in front of it. He felt the pang of guilt in his chest; Hayabusa knew he was running again. As much as he wanted to live a normal life for himself, the blood of his ancestors ran through his veins, thirsty for battle and the fight for honor. If he truly was a Super Ninja, balancing the two would be easy…right?

There was no room for hesitation. He would stop doubting his command of the immense ancient power and go find his best friend. Life had to go on. Hayabusa grabbed Ryuken off of its perch and unsheathed the lethal blade. He waved the sword, pleased with the sound of "whooshes" through the air as he sliced at invisible enemies, re-familiarizing himself with his weapon. Hayabusa put away the blade and strapped Ryuken to his back. With one swift movement, Hayabusa dropped down through the floor once again, ran outside to Ayane's motorcycle after locking the store door, and started to ride in the direction that he last saw the kunoichi run.

Hayabusa didn't have to travel far.

The Dragon Ninja heard the sounds of a fight nearby and Ayane's fighting cries. He rode past an alleyway to see Ayane fighting against a taller man with spiky hair. There were two other women beyond the two fighters, one in a black jumpsuit helping one with long blonde hair off of the ground. Had Ayane been fighting with everyone? She was already in enough trouble as it was.

"Stop them!" screamed a young girl with braids in her hair to Hayabusa. She looked at him with pleading eyes, obviously scared of Ayane's wrath.

Ayane held up her arms in front of her face to block the rapid punches of Jann-Lee. He tricked her, however, by pretending that the barrage of attacks was done. The second Ayane lowered her arms, he squatted as he screamed at the top of his lungs, unleashing the Dragon punch to her stomach. Ayane flew backwards, her head hitting the brick wall with such an intense force that bits of brick crumbled on her purple hair. Jann-Lee ran forward to continue the assault, but Ayane leapt to her feet, ignoring the dizzying buzz in her head. She flipped over his head and landed on the other side of Jann-Lee. Ayane grabbed his arm and spun him so fast that Jann-Lee lost his footing, allowing Ayane to throw him to the ground with ease. However, he wasn't as tired as Ayane, and Jann-Lee swept her feet out from under her. Ayane fell face forward to the dirt floor, slicing her cheek on a sharp rock underneath her.

"Get up and come with me peacefully, or continue to get beaten," Jann-Lee threatened the kunoichi, who did not look at her attacker, but breathed in deeply trying to overcome her inner pain. "You cost me my job, at least I'm going to get credit for turning you in!"

"Fuck off, pal!" Ayane screamed back, blood trailing down her cheek from a slim cut. "Go attack tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumb over there, it's them you want! They attacked me first!"

Jann-Lee rubbed his nose with his thumb. This broad just needed a little more Dragon Persuasion. He shook his head with a disapproving tisk-tisk before dancing on his feet once more. He reached his foot back to kick Ayane in the stomach, but a firm grip grabbed his arm.

"Do not touch her," a deep voice commanded.

Jann-Lee spun around, smacking the unwanted contact away. He stared into the piercing green eyes of Ryu Hayabusa. "Why do you want to protect her? She's a murderer!" Jann-Lee growled back.

Hayabusa only shook his head silently.

"I know you," Jann-Lee said slowly, looking the ninja over. "You're Ryu Hayabusa, the 'Super Ninja'! Do you think you're great enough to tell others what to do? Well, you're not going to save another murderer like yourself, so just get lost and slice up something somewhere else."

Ayane could see a flicker of pain and anger in Hayabusa's eyes, but also saw how well he hid it. In fact, if Ayane didn't know Hayabusa beforehand, she would probably pee herself from intimidation by the way his green eyes narrowed into tiny slits. But this guy didn't get it; Ayane didn't know whether it was fearlessness, or him just being plain hard-headed. She grunted as she picked herself up from the ground. Her lungs felt like they were burning her from the inside.

"Are you okay?" asked a short girl with black hair. She rushed forward to help Ayane up, but the kunoichi snatched her arm away from the tiny hands.

"I'm fine!" snapped Ayane. She didn't need any help; she fought by herself against three other opponents and thought herself perfectly capable of standing on her own two feet…despite how her legs shook under the weight of her slim body. Ayane glanced at the young girl, realizing that she had never seen her before. She blurted, "Who exactly are you?"

The girl blinked in shock, almost scandalized that Ayane didn't know her. "I am Lei-Fang, daughter of the owner of The Wok, where you were just fighting behind." Ayane only stared at her with a blank expression. "You're not going to kill me, are you?"

Ayane rolled her eyes. Her reputation of being an assassin was starting to get on her nerves. How did Hayabusa deal with the fame?

_"By turning into a hermit,"_ her brain replied.

"The only people I want to kill are those bitches who attacked me while I was eating!" Ayane replied, remembering why she had been beat up in the first place. Her eyes scanned the alley, only to realize her frustrations were growing. She pushed her way past Jann-Lee and Hayabusa who were shooting daggers at each other and nearly inches apart from each other. Ayane would have stopped to laugh at the fact that Jann-Lee was noticeably shorter than Hayabusa, but their bickering wasn't her main concern. It was the fact that Helena and Christie managed to escape unnoticed.

"They're gone!" she yelled in anger, throwing a kunai at the other end of the alley, striking a spot at the bottom of the brick wall, just inches away from the ground. "Because you assholes have to compare egos, they got away!"

Hayabusa turned away, brushing Jann-Lee away with his shoulder as he walked towards Ayane. "That's okay, we'll find them later," he said, putting a hand on her arm. He could feel Ayane's pulse throbbing through her warm flesh. "We need to go get information about Donovan."

"Victor Donovan?" interrupted Lei-Fang, taking a step closer to the two ninjas.

Hayabusa glanced at her with a look of concern. "Do you know Victor Donovan, of DOATEC? We're looking for him."

"Why? So you can kill him too?" sneered Jann-Lee, still angry at Hayabusa's brush-off. Everyone else looked at him in confusion. "That bastard cost me my job."

"Yes, I do know him," Lei-Fang continued. "He attacked me yesterday, when I met Jann-Lee here. I was in this very alley. He accused my father of having something to do with smuggling things or importing them on ships, I don't know. My father isn't a criminal!"

"Sure thing, sweetheart, whatever you believe," Jann-Lee said, cracking his knuckles. He still itched to have a go at the famous ninja.

"He's not," asserted Lei-Fang. She turned to Hayabusa and Ayane, holding out her hand. "If I help you find Victor Donovan, will you clear my father's name?"

"Wait a minute," said Ayane, shaking her head. "What makes you think that a little girl like you can hack following around two trained ninjas? We're not playing with dolls here, we're talking about finding this man and torturing him to get information that we need."

Hayabusa looked at her with a stern look. "Okay, maybe I'll do the torturing for fun," Ayane corrected herself. "But the point is, there's going to be blood and guts and slashing shit." Hayabusa furrowed his brows at her. "Okay, okay! The point is that we don't need your help, princess."

"You may think what you wish about me, but I am perfectly secure with my fighting abilities and believe I can take care of myself," said Lei-Fang coolly. She arched an eyebrow at the purple-haired girl. "It's not like you're any better than me with that thing you threw."

Ayane smirked back at the taunt. She strode to the wall and yanked the silver kunai out from the wall and made her way back to Lei-Fang. She struck out her arm quickly, bringing the sharp end just inches from the other girl's face, causing Lei-Fang to flinch in surprise. Ayane smiled wickedly when Lei-Fang opened her mouth to gape at the tiny fly skewered on the end of the kunai. Lei-Fang closed her mouth and glared at Ayane.

"And how exactly do you plan on getting to Germany? Riding the motorcycle!" retorted Lei-Fang, crossing her arms over her chest. She was tired from being perceived that girly. Neither ninja responded to her question. "Princess did a little research and found out the exact location of DOATEC. Not to mention, her daddy has a private plane, which princess knows how to fly, and can get you there in a record of five hours."

She smiled at the bait she jingled in front of the two contemporaries. Lei-Fang wanted to get away and find some adventure in her boring home life. She wanted to explore the world!

Extending his hand, Hayabusa stepped closer to Lei-Fang. The young girl eagerly took his hand, and Ayane could see the blush rising in her cheeks. _If Hayabusa only knew what his true powers were,_ she thought, rolling her eyes. Well, there's nothing wrong with teaming up with a little rich girl who could buy her way out of any trouble that might arise. Maybe it would become the ultimate battle between socialites: Lei-Fang versus Helena Douglas!

"If you'll come with us, Ayane and I are going to the Aerial Gardens to get some last few answers," Hayabusa started, staring Lei-Fang in the eyes.

She nodded in agreement before extending her hand to Ayane. Reluctantly, Ayane shook it, being sure to squeeze extra hard. This was going to be one happy little pilgrimage to meet Hayate. The three of them began to walk out of the alley, Lei-Fang hailing a taxi to take them to the Aerial Gardens. Jann-Lee only looked on with a disgruntled expression.

"Lei-Fang, where the hell do you think you're going?" he called after her as Hayabusa opened the car door.

Lei-Fang smiled at him innocently. "If you want to come along, just get in the cab, Jann-Lee!" She disappeared behind the door as she sat down on the leather seat. To her right, Ayane swung her leg over her motorcycle and revved the engine. She glared at Jann-Lee as she sped away, towards the mountainous outskirts of the city.

"Come on, you can't even take care of yourself, let alone follow these loonies to who-knows-where," Jann-Lee continued.

"Last chance," came the reply from inside the taxi.

Grumbling to himself, Jann-Lee ran forward, almost diving into the cab as the door began to shut. The cab eased itself back into traffic before turning around to make its way out of the busy afternoon rush.


End file.
